<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Química by PaulinhaAlmeida</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29473428">Química</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaulinhaAlmeida/pseuds/PaulinhaAlmeida'>PaulinhaAlmeida</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/M, Hinny, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:48:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29473428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaulinhaAlmeida/pseuds/PaulinhaAlmeida</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Existem muitos tipos de reação que um professor de Química pode te ensinar.<br/>E nem todas ficam só no papel.</p><p>x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x</p><p>Personagens da JK Rowling</p><p>Não autorizo nenhum tipo de cópia, reprodução ou repostagem das minhas histórias, seja na categoria HP ou qualquer outra.</p><p>Plágio é feio, é crime e não prova a sua criatividade, apenas a minha!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Química:</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ciência que estuda a natureza e as propriedades dos corpos simples, <strong>a ação desses corpos uns sobre os outros </strong>e as combinações resultantes dessa ação.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>Primeiro dia de aula e eu nervoso.Completamente normal se eu tivesse sete anos, e não vinte e um.</p><p>A ideia inicial não havia sido minha, é claro, mas quando liguei para minha mãe e mencionei a possibilidade, ela quase me obrigou a aceitar e repetiu por meia hora como isso seria bom pra mim. No fundo eu concordava com ela, mas nunca havia pensado em fazê-lo, então não fazia ideia se eu levaria jeito.</p><p>Demorei mais tempo do que o normal me decidindo sobre o que vestir e no fim coloquei a mesma roupa normal com a qual ia para a faculdade todas as manhãs. Dois quarteirões de caminhada depois que saí do meu pequeno, mas bem localizado, apartamento, e já estava entrando na escola de nível médio alto onde passaria a maioria das tardes pelo próximo ano inteiro.</p><p>Assim que cheguei à sala, me sentei e comecei a observar as pessoas que já estavam ali, todas conversando e totalmente alheias à minha chegada, como se não fizesse diferença. E não fazia mesmo, eu era como todos eles.</p><p>Os jovens - da mesma faixa etária que a minha ou pouco menos - conversavam animados, pois a maioria já se conhecia de anos anteriores, e eu me vi novamente no meio daquela descontração, como há três anos. Cumprimentei algumas pessoas que me falaram ‘oi’ ao entrar e esperei que o relógio indicasse o fim do intervalo para que a aula começasse. Cinco minutos antes disso, eu a vi entrar.</p><p>E ela era muito gostosa!</p><p>Foi o que consegui pensar enquanto ela caminhava para dentro da sala, sem me notar, acompanhada de uma amiga e conversando enquanto gesticulava e sorria. Da minha cadeira, localizada de frente para a sala, eu pude acompanhá-la com o olhar até que se sentasse na penúltima fileira. Os quadris balançando graciosa e excitantemente, e tudo o que eu concluí foi: até que essa ideia de dar aula pode ser bem interessante.</p><p>Eu havia acabado de iniciar o terceiro ano de engenharia química na universidade federal da cidade onde morava atualmente, e eu sempre havia sido apaixonado por reações e compostos químicos. Então, capacidade não foi o que me assustou quando um amigo da turma propôs que eu o substituísse como professor de química do cursinho pré-vestibular para o qual ele dava aula até conseguir estágio em uma indústria. Meu medo era não conseguir ensiná-los.</p><p>Mas eu resolvi tentar, mesmo assim. E no fim, deu muito certo.</p><p>O primeiro dia de aula foi o pior, pois eu estava extremamente nervoso. E o melhor também, porque quando me apresentei para eles e falei um pouco sobre mim, eu a vi arquear sugestivamente a sobrancelha em cada palavra.</p><p>A partir do segundo dia as coisas foram mudando um pouco. Eu passei a ter a segurança necessária para explicar sobre o que eu mais entendia, e fui percebendo também que eles estavam mais confortáveis com a matéria. Aos poucos foram surgindo duvidas, conversas animadas e até piadinhas durante as aulas, que sempre as deixavam mais animadas. E dia após dia ela foi se sentando mais à frente.</p><p>Até ocupar a primeira cadeira. Exatamente diante de mim.</p><p>Suas roupas não eram a mais provocante da turma (embora sempre estivesse usando decote), mas ela possuía uma energia ao redor de si que me atraía. Eu poderia dizer que ela era um "cátion" e eu um "ânion", pois a atração mutua era tão palpável que quase gerava corrente elétrica. Nós trocávamos olhares durante quase toda a aula, mas nunca havíamos falado um com o outro.</p><p>A amiga que havia chegado com ela no primeiro dia estava sempre junto, e embora eu achasse que o resto da sala era alheio ao nosso clima, aquela garota certamente não era. Primeiro porque eu já sabia que mulheres contam tudo umas para as outras, depois porque vez ou outra ela nos flagrava no meio desses olhares e ria enquanto balançava negativamente a cabeça.</p><p>Eu não sabia nada a seu respeito, nem o seu nome. Primeiro porque não havia uma lista de alunos, depois porque ela e a amiga eram excessivamente mais discretas que as pessoas ao redor, sem nunca falar alto ou atrapalhar. Ao que pude ver, elas não conheciam o resto das pessoas, então nunca ouvi ninguém chamando-as pelo nome, mesmo já tendo me atentado muito a isso.</p><p>E era esse o mistério que me instigava. O problema é que nunca havia tido nenhuma oportunidade sequer de aproximação, porque ela sempre saía cedo da sala quando a aula acabava e eu precisava ficar tirando inúmeras duvidas. Até que um dia, depois dos nossos momentos de provocação silenciosa, ela não saiu.</p><p>Quando percebi que ela havia ficado, tive vontade de mandar todos os outros alunos embora imediatamente, mas eu não podia fazer isso então atendi a todos eles e tirei todas as (mesmas) dúvidas enquanto ela permaneceu sentada em sua cadeira fazendo anotações. Assim que a ultima pessoa saiu e ficamos a sós na sala, ela fechou o caderno, apoiou a caneta sobre ele, levantou-se do seu lugar e se sentou na cadeira do outro lado da minha mesa.</p><p>Ela apoiou os dois cotovelos sobre o pequeno móvel que nos separava - eu não pude deixar de olhar rapidamente para o seu decote evidenciado nessa posição - para depois se inclinar um pouco em minha direção e sorrir estonteantemente antes de dizer qualquer coisa.</p><p>—Olá. - Ela falou e eu ri.</p><p>—Olá, senhorita...</p><p>—Weasley. - Respondeu, ainda sorrindo.</p><p>—Olá, senhorita Weasley. Em que posso ajudá-la? - Perguntei apoiando meus braços como ela, e me inclinando para frente como ela havia feito.</p><p>Nós estávamos bem de frente para o outro, mantendo uma proximidade física menor do que normalmente professor e aluna usam, e nenhum dos dois demonstrava qualquer constrangimento por isso. Ao contrário.</p><p>—Eu não entendo nada da sua matéria, Sr. Potter. - Ela falou naturalmente, ainda me olhando nos olhos.</p><p>Eu gargalhei com isso. De todas as coisas que eu imaginava que conversaríamos quando surgisse a oportunidade, essa era a única que não havia passado pela minha cabeça.</p><p>—Me chame de Harry, senhorita Weasley. - Pedi ainda rindo.</p><p>—Me chame de Gina, Harry. - Fez o mesmo.</p><p>—Muito bem, Gina. E o que podemos fazer? - Perguntei mais inclinado em sua direção.</p><p>O tom das palavras, o corpo inclinado na direção um do outro e o duplo sentido das frases usadas me faziam querer que aquela conversa só acabasse se fosse para eu beijá-la inteira.</p><p>—Eu preciso passar em medicina, disso eu tenho certeza. E para isso eu preciso aprender a sua matéria horrível. - Deu de ombros como se fosse simples.</p><p>—É verdade, você precisa mesmo aprender Química. - Confirmei desviando rapidamente o olhar para seu decote. - E o que você sugere?</p><p>—Me ensina? - Pediu com um sorriso de canto e uma mordida no lábio inferior que eu não sei se foi proposital, mas que me causou quase uma avalanche hormonal por dentro.</p><p>Por hábito eu baguncei um pouco os cabelos com a mão direita e reparei que ela arqueou um pouco a sobrancelha quando eu fiz o gesto. Eu fiz uma nota mental de bagunça-los mais vezes.</p><p>—Claro que ensino. - Respondi no mesmo tom que ela havia pedido e me inclinei novamente em sua direção. - Será um prazer.</p><p>—Mas eu terei muitas dúvidas. - Provocou arqueando novamente aquela sobrancelha bem feita.</p><p>—A gente vê o que pode fazer. - Dei de ombros e ela sorriu novamente.</p><p>—Tenho certeza de que podemos fazer muita coisa. - Afirmou sorrindo de canto novamente. - Era só isso que eu precisava, muito obrigada.</p><p>Me agradeceu já se levantando e eu encostei novamente na cadeira para aumentar meu campo de visão enquanto ela se movimentasse por ali. Gina jogou os cabelos para trás e virou-se de costas para pegar suas coisas em cima da cadeira onde estava sentada antes.</p><p>—Gina. - Chamei enquanto ainda estava de costas e ela virou apenas o rosto em minha direção, incentivando-me a continuar. - É só Química que você precisa aprender?</p><p>Ela riu graciosamente e virou-se novamente para frente, pegando seus cadernos e segurando-os junto ao peito. Só quando estava a caminho da porta me respondeu:</p><p>—Por enquanto sim. Até amanhã, Harry.</p><p>Depois daquela resposta, levá-la para qualquer lugar mais reservado passou a ser prioridade numero um na minha vida. E nós passamos a nos encontrar diariamente na área de estudos após minhas aulas, quando eu a ensinava por uma ou duas horas.</p><p>Em nossa primeira aula particular ela me disse que era ruim em Química. Mas na verdade ela era <em>péssima</em>!</p><p>Nas duas ou três semanas que se seguiram nos encontramos todos os dias, de segunda a sexta, e inevitavelmente conversamos sobre algumas coisas nos intervalos entre um assunto e outro. Foi graças a esses momentos que eu contei a ela onde meus pais moravam e ela me disse que assim que terminou a escola morou um ano fora, por isso só agora - aos vinte anos - estava tentando ingressar na universidade. E seu sonho era medicina.</p><p>Depois de algumas risadas compartilhadas e muitos exercícios fáceis errados, eu não queria mais só levá-la para a cama, eu queria ajudá-la também. Não sei dizer se foi a experiência adquirida ao viver um ano longe de tudo e de todos, mas ela era diferente das outras, e isso não se devia apenas aos cabelos naturalmente vermelhos e raros de se encontrar.</p><p>Minha <em>aluna</em> não se constrangia diante das minhas indiretas, e nem quando me lançava as dela. Se nós ainda não havíamos nem nos beijado, de forma alguma se parecia com aquela famosa - e patética - enrolação natural que as mulheres imaturas têm quase como lei quando conhecem alguém. Só não havia rolado ainda.</p><p>E eu tinha certeza que uma hora iria acontecer. Porque era mais que nítido que ambos queríamos.</p><p>A minha aula acontecia todos os dias após o pequeno intervalo de vinte minutos que eles tinham, depois de mim havia apenas mais uma aula de gramática, ministrada em outra sala, e então todos estavam dispensados. Desde que começamos a ter aulas a sós ela nunca mais assistiu à ultima aula, e quando eu questionei se isso não a prejudicaria ela respondeu que não, e justificou-se:</p><p>—Eu sou muito boa em gramática. - Não levantou os olhos do que estava escrevendo, e acrescentou. - E você é muito mais desejável do que o Sr. Conway.</p><p>Eu ri do seu comentário despretensioso e pensei, mais uma vez, em como eu queria que a oportunidade que esperávamos surgisse logo.</p><p>E ela chegou, junto com a próxima sexta-feira.</p><p>Eu iniciei minha aula dando continuidade à matéria relacionada a cadeias de carbono e ela estava, como sempre, sentada exatamente à minha frente, a mesma garota - que eu descobri se chamar Luna - ao seu lado. Ao fim, ao invés de sair e me esperar onde nos encontrávamos, como todos os dias, ela se despediu da amiga e continuou sentada onde estava.</p><p>Atendi a todos os alunos que queriam tirar suas dúvidas, e quando o ultimo deles saiu, nos deixando sozinhos, ela fez exatamente como da última vez, mas ao invés de se sentar à minha frente, deu a volta na mesa e se encostou a ela, ao lado da minha cadeira.</p><p>—A que devo a honra, senhorita? - Perguntei cruzando os braços e me encostando na cadeira, para que meu campo de apreciação se tornasse maior.</p><p>—Só vim avisar que hoje não poderei ficar para o nosso encontro. - Respondeu apoiando as mãos de ambos os lados do corpo.</p><p>Eu arqueei a sobrancelha em uma pergunta muda e divertida, e ela sorriu antes de responder.</p><p>—Vou sair com o Ron. - Respondeu e eu fiz a mesma pergunta muda, mas já sem muita diversão. Ela riu graciosamente e emendou a resposta. - Meu irmão.</p><p>Eu ri também do tom de explicação da sua resposta. Olhei para o outro lado e vi que a porta que nos separava do mundo real estava fechada, então me levantei e parei em sua frente, me aproximando e apoiando minhas mãos sobre as dela, ao lado do seu corpo.</p><p>Ao invés de recuar, ela sorriu, descruzou as pernas para me dar mais espaço, e entrelaçou meus dedos. E lá estava meu corpo dando sinais de vida só pela expectativa.</p><p>—Espero encarecidamente que você não use esse passeio para esquecer o que aprendemos depois de muito sacrifício. - Pedi suplicante e ela gargalhou jogando levemente a cabeça para trás, nossos rostos mais próximos do que jamais estiveram.</p><p>—Não esquecerei, vou estudar um pouquinho em casa. Preciso entender a mágica que faz aquelas moléculas se unirem - Prometeu me encarando, e eu ri.</p><p>—Como seu professor, eu acho isso muito bom. - Afirmei sério e ela riu novamente.</p><p>—Preciso ir. - Informou ainda me olhando.</p><p>—Ta bom. - Assenti antes de colar nossas bocas pela primeira vez.</p><p>E, definitivamente, a expectativa melhorava - muito - as coisas.</p><p>Bastou que nossas línguas se tocassem para que minhas mãos voassem, quase com vida própria, para sua cintura e a puxasse para mim, colando nossos corpos. Suas mãos se enfiaram nos meus cabelos e as minhas apertaram e acariciaram sua pele logo acima do cós da calça, por baixo da camiseta de malha que ela estava usando.</p><p>Eu não fiz nenhuma questão de esconder o quanto estava duro por ela, e a sua virilha deveria estar sentindo muito bem o estado em que eu me encontrava. Depois de um tempo incontável do que me pareceu ser quase uma briga entre as nossas bocas, nos separamos enquanto eu puxava com os dentes seu lábio inferior.</p><p>A expressão de calor que eu vi em seu rosto certamente refletia o meu, e antes de dizer qualquer coias ela me puxou novamente, para outro beijo tão sem calma quanto o primeiro. Quando enfim nos separamos, com alguns selinhos, ela sorriu e se inclinou para trás, antes de falar.</p><p>—Então tchau. - Se despediu rindo e eu ri também.</p><p>—Tchau, divirta-se. - Desejei e desencostei meu corpo do dela, dando espaço para que conseguisse sair.</p><p>Ela foi até onde estava sentada e pegou suas coisas. Eu me sentei novamente para observá-la caminhar calmamente até a porta.</p><p>—Até segunda. - Despediu-se e piscou para mim antes de sair.</p><p>“Um dia ainda me mata...”. Pensei sorrindo enquanto ela fechava a porta.</p><p>Sem muito o que fazer, esperei que a situação se acalmasse e fui para casa, iniciar o mesmo final de semana que vinha levando desde que me mudei para cá: Pedir pizza na sexta a noite e assistir ininterruptos capítulos de qualquer série viciante. Nesta sexta feira específica, Prison Break povoou a TV do meu quarto até quase cinco horas da manhã, quando o sono me venceu.</p><p>Fiz um pouco de academia no sábado e enquanto jantava meu celular tocou. Quando atendi, a voz de Dino Tomaz, um colega de sala, soou do outro lado me convidando para ir até a boate mais animada da cidade, pois hoje seria a noite dos calouros do curso de psicologia e, segundo ele, teria muita mulher nova para conhecer.</p><p>Eu havia ido às duas versões anteriores dessa festa, que correspondia aos dois anos que já estava morando aqui, e realmente seria como ele disse. No entanto, antes de responder eu olhei para a tela do meu computador e li mentalmente o nome do vídeo que eu estava assistindo no YouTube: “Didáticas alternativas para ligações iônicas, covalentes e metálicas”.</p><p>Quando meu cérebro fez a escolha, eu tive que rir antes de responder ao seu convite.</p><p>—Valeu Dino, mas esse ano não vai dar. - Neguei ainda rindo e fiquei mais de dois minutos reafirmando minha negativa, enquanto ele me chamava de idiota.</p><p>Desliguei o telefone, fui até a cozinha pegar mais um pouco de café e me sentei novamente em frente ao computador. “Vamos lá, Gina Weasley precisa passar em medicina!”, pensei antes de reiniciar o vídeo.</p><p>Na semana que se seguiu, o nosso ritual mudou um pouco. Agora, ao invés de sair antes de todos os colegas e me esperar na sala de estudos, ela ficava até todos saírem e nos agarrávamos um pouco antes de iniciar as aulas particulares. No primeiro dia houve um acordo mudo de olhares que nos fez andar de encontro ao outro, no segundo ela praticamente pulou em cima de mim assim que a porta se fechou atrás do ultimo aluno, no terceiro eu arranquei a caneta e o caderno de suas mãos e a puxei para mais perto, a partir disso as versões passaram a se repetir um pouco.</p><p>Em uma dessas ocasiões, mais precisamente numa segunda-feira, um garoto de óculos e particularmente nerd terminou de tirar suas duvidas comigo e saiu, nos deixando a sós. Eu mal havia soltado minha caneta quando um mundo de cabelos ruivos tomou meu campo de visão enquanto o corpo - delicioso - que os carregava se sentou no meu colo, uma perna de cada lado do meu corpo, e sem pedir permissão chupou lentamente a parte mais sensível do meu pescoço, que ela já conhecia bem.</p><p>Eu não gemi, mas mordi o lábio para me conter e apertei com ambas as mãos as suas coxas, bem próximo ao quadril. Nós já havíamos estado próximos, mas nunca daquele jeito, e o fato de excepcionalmente hoje Gina estar vestindo um short curto, e não calça jeans como na maioria das vezes, também não ajudava. Sentir sua coxa macia totalmente prensada entre meus dedos só me fazia imaginar ainda mais o quão gostoso deveria ser todo o resto.</p><p>O melhor do que quer que seja que havia entre nós, é que ambos entendíamos o clima, então ela nunca me parou ou ao contrário, nós sabíamos o que deveria ser feito no momento em que estávamos. E o clima, dessa vez, pedia mais do que qualquer outro dia.</p><p>Eu não fiz nada além de apertar suas pernas, a principio, e deixei que ela guiasse a situação como quisesse. Até porque eu já havia percebido que ela guiava bem demais as coisas. Eu apreciei, ainda apertando e acariciando a extensão entre seus joelhos e seus quadris, todos os beijos e chupadas no meu pescoço e o leve arranhar nas minhas costas por baixo da camiseta, mas quando ela se <em>esfregou</em> em mim eu não consegui mais me manter parado. Nem quieto.</p><p>Minhas mãos subiram para a sua bunda e eu a puxei mais para mim, fazendo com que ela <em>sentisse</em> como me deixava, e depois foi a minha vez de arrancar gemidos enquanto explorava seu pescoço. Ainda segurando-a dessa maneira, a levantei o suficiente para que ela subisse e descesse pelo meu corpo, e isso poderia ter sido um ato sexual se não estivéssemos tão vestidos.</p><p>Desci as mãos até a parte de trás das suas pernas e me levantei levando-a junto, para em seguida colocá-la sentada sobre a minha mesa. Senti quando ela se mexeu o suficiente para tirar as coisas que atrapalhavam nossa manobra, e tão logo eu apoiei seu corpo ali, ela cruzou as pernas em minhas costas e me puxou mais para perto. O nosso beijo, a essa altura, já tinha tantas mordidas que quase chegava ao limite da dor.</p><p>Minha camiseta estava quase completamente levantada e eu a empurrava cada vez mais para que se deitasse. Quando suas costas tocaram o tampo do móvel que a apoiava, eu deixei sua boca e desci meus beijos por toda a extensão do seu pescoço até chegar, pela primeira vez, ao seu decote.</p><p>Assim que cheguei ali não me contive e passei a língua por toda a extensão dos seus seios que a camiseta discreta não cobria. A senti se arquear sob mim e aumentar a pressão das suas pernas nas minhas costas e eu ia repetir o movimento, quando a senti segurar minha mão, que estava em sua coxa, e rir enquanto chamava meu nome em tom de advertência.</p><p>Na hora eu entendi o que havia de errado e afrouxei o meu aperto, transformando-o em um leve carinho enquanto ria também, ainda com o rosto apoiado entre seus seios, aspirando o cheiro gostoso que havia ali. Gina tinha a pele muito branca, e nenhum de nós dois queria parecer um adolescente deixando marcas no corpo um do outro. Eu conseguia sentir seu coração batendo forte, exatamente como o meu, e respirei fundo antes de me levantar.</p><p>A visão dela ainda com as pernas ao redor da minha cintura quase me fez deitar outra vez sobre seu corpo, mas eu me contive e a puxei pela mão para que se levantasse também. O estado em que eu me encontrava era visível pela calça jeans, mas eu não fiz questão de abaixar a camiseta ou tentar esconder, ao invés disso fiz carinho em sua perna um pouco vermelha pelo meu aperto e com a outra mão limpei o rastro úmido que eu havia deixado próximo à sua clavícula.</p><p>—Vamos tomar um pouco de sol, hein! - Brinquei e ela riu.</p><p>Esperamos mais alguns minutos ali e saímos da sala, em direção à mesa em que sempre nos sentávamos para estudar. E no fim, meu final de semana valeu a pena, pois ela entendeu o que eu explicava quando tentei abordar um dos métodos explicativos que havia encontrado.</p><p>As coisas estavam ficando cada vez mais quentes entre nós, e nos dias que se seguiram minha mesa sentiu mais algumas vezes o nosso peso, do mesmo modo que a parede que sustentava a lousa foi usada para eu prensasse seu corpo com o meu.</p><p>E eu pensava em Gina cada vez mais.</p><p>Algumas semanas depois eu usei a aula de sexta feira para aplicar um pequeno teste baseado em questões de vestibulares anteriores que poderiam ser resolvidas apenas com a matéria que já havíamos repassado. Eu anunciei o que faríamos no dia e esperei, sentado, enquanto todos se sentavam e pegavam suas coisas.</p><p>Gina estava na minha frente, como sempre, ao lado da amiga e eu a observava discretamente quando um garoto muito magro sentado atrás lhe cutucou o ombro e entregou um papel assim que ela se virou. Ela perguntou algo e ele apontou um rapaz loiro do outro lado da sala, que sorriu e acenou quando ela olhou para ele. Ela sorriu sem graça e negou com a cabeça virando-se para frente novamente e amassando o papel, não lido, na mão esquerda.</p><p>Eu observei toda a cena. E não gostei nada do que vi.</p><p>Luna, sentada ao seu lado, foi quem chamou minha atenção novamente para o mundo real quando riu de mim. Eu fiquei sem graça quando a vi me olhando, mas sorri de volta e me levantei, anunciando o inicio da nossa atividade.</p><p>Quando todos estavam quietos em seus lugares e prestando atenção no papel às suas frentes, eu caminhei lentamente entre eles, observando o progresso - ou falta de - de cada um. Assim que cheguei ao lado da moça que me tirava o sono, observei, não muito satisfeito, que ela ainda segurava o papel amassado entre os dedos, a mão apoiada sobre a mesa a sua frente, ao lado da folha de questões para a qual ela olhava com uma expressão de duvida crescente.</p><p>Parei ao seu lado observando o que ela já havia feito da atividade e, com o movimento, tampando a visão que o resto da sala teria. Levei minha mão esquerda levemente até seu corpo e acariciei o espaço entre seus seios, para logo depois deslizar a ponta dos dedos por toda a extensão rente ao decote da camiseta de alças que ela estava usando.</p><p>Eu contive o riso quando a vi se arrepiar e prender levemente a respiração, mas continuei meu caminho subindo a caricia pela alça da regata e descendo discretamente pelo braço esquerdo, até chegar a sua mão e tirar o papel que ela segurava, guardando-o em meu bolso, para só então continuar minha inspeção pelas outras mesas. Eu ainda conseguia ouvir sua risada contida quando cheguei ao final da fileira onde ela se sentava.</p><p>Naquele dia, assim que todos saíram da sala, depois da informação de que eu corrigiria no final de semana o que eles haviam feito, ela veio até a frente da sala, se sentou sobre minha mesa e falou rindo:</p><p>—Então você é ciumento?!</p><p>Eu estava sentado na minha cadeira, de frente para ela, mas antes de responder me levantei para ficarmos da mesma altura e apoiei minhas duas mãos sobre suas pernas.</p><p>—Sou sim, por quê? - Desafiei rindo também, e ela sorriu mais.</p><p>—Por nada! - Respondeu divertida, mas assumindo um tom mais provocador. - Eu gosto.</p><p>—Você gosta de ciúmes? - Perguntei incrédulo.</p><p>—Gosto mais do que o ciúmes provoca nos homens. - Retificou-se.</p><p>—E o que seria? - Perguntei aproximando mais meu corpo, agora quase encostado ao dela.</p><p>—Necessidade de marcar território. - Explicou pegando minhas duas mãos e, ao final da frase, colocando-as sobre os próprios seios.</p><p>No fim, ela conduzia a situação novamente, me lembrando como eu adorava que houvesse tanta atitude dentro dela. Mas assim que os senti daquela maneira sob minhas mãos deixei que a minha vontade comandasse o momento e os apertei como havia tido vontade desde a primeira vez que a vi. Eu observei, encantado e absurdamente excitado, a mordida nos lábios e o gemido baixo que ela soltou, sem nunca desviar o olhar do meu.</p><p>—Ponto fraco? - Perguntei enquanto a puxava mais para perto e prensava seus seios em meu peito.</p><p>—Pode-se dizer que sim. - Ela respondeu antes de me beijar e incendiar o meu corpo.</p><p>Demoramos mais do que o normal na sala, esse dia, mas mesmo assim fomos até o nosso ponto de encontro diário, depois disso, para suas aulas extras. O resultado da nossa falta de noção de tempo foi que, ainda na metade da explicação sobre moléculas apolares, a inspetora que cuidava daquele ambiente veio até nossa mesa e informou que a escola fecharia em dez minutos.</p><p>—Mas já? - Gina exclamou olhando no relógio assim que ficamos sozinhos - Eu até que estava entendendo.</p><p>Eu ri da sua reclamação e não pensei antes de falar, por isso fiquei em dúvida e levemente constrangido quando meus lábios verbalizaram a pergunta:</p><p>—Quer continuar na minha casa?</p><p>Eu certamente não conhecia o real significado da palavra satisfação, até vê-la sorrir e responder, tão rápido quanto eu havia perguntado:</p><p>—Quero!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Você prefere disfarçar e nos encontramos lá? - Perguntei assim que pisamos na calçada, sem saber bem o que dizer nesse momento.</p><p>—Só se você tiver algo a esconder. - Respondeu em tom de brincadeira.</p><p>Eu não tinha, é claro, então caminhamos calmamente, um ao lado do outro, até minha casa e no percurso conversamos banalidades que vez ou outra nos fazia rir. Enquanto esperávamos o elevador ela digitou rapidamente alguma coisa no celular e, assim que a mensagem foi enviada, silenciou o aparelho.</p><p>Gina era sempre muito discreta em publico, e eu estava morrendo de curiosidade de saber como seria quando estivéssemos a sós e com a certeza absoluta que ninguém chegaria. Deixei que ela entrasse na minha frente, e logo depois de entrar também tranquei a porta que nos separaria do resto do mundo.</p><p>Observei quando ela parou alguns passos adentro da sala, observando atentamente tudo em volta, já sem as atitudes comedidas que tinha na frente dos outros. Me aproximei de suas costas e encostei meu corpo no dela tempo suficiente para dar-lhe um beijo na pele a mostra do ombro e tirar o caderno, os livros e a bolsa de suas mãos.</p><p>Me afastei novamente com os objetos e os deixei, junto com a minha mochila, sobre o aparador que havia na sala de jantar. De onde eu estava consegui vê-la andando lentamente até a estante e pegar o porta-retratos que mostrava eu e meus pais esquiando, dois invernos atrás. Havia sido minha viagem de presente por ter passado na Universidade Federal.</p><p>—Seu pai é um gato! - Elogiou quando eu me aproximei e parei atrás dela novamente, ambas as mãos apoiadas na sua cintura.</p><p>—É, mas ele já é casado. - Brinquei e ela riu.</p><p>—Não tem problema, você é a cara dele, então acho que dá para o gasto. - Deu de ombros e riu enquanto se inclinava para voltar o objeto ao seu lugar de origem.</p><p>Eu olhei descaradamente para sua bunda enquanto ela se abaixava na minha frente e me peguei novamente imaginando o quão proveitoso esse movimento seria sem aquela roupa toda. Apesar de a ideia ter me animado, não era essa a minha única preocupação agora.</p><p>Se, há quase cinco meses, me perguntassem o que eu mais queria naquele momento, a resposta certamente seria algo relacionado à Gina Weasley e uma cama, ou qualquer outro lugar, para que eu a usasse inteira. Agora que ela estava aqui, no entanto, eu não tinha nenhuma pressa.</p><p>Havia três razões básicas para isso:</p><p>1 – Eu gostava muito da presença dela, então eu queria aproveitar isso também.</p><p>2 – Tudo estava tão bom até agora como estávamos levando, que eu não queria perder esse clima de provocação. Até mesmo porque a expectativa tornava as coisas espetaculares no final.</p><p>3 – Mais cedo ou mais tarde ela acabaria na minha cama, ou em qualquer outro lugar, comigo. E isso era fato inegável!</p><p>—Está com fome? - Perguntei abraçando sua cintura assim que ela se levantou.</p><p>—Um pouco. - Apoiou as mãos sobre as minhas e fez um carinho suave com a ponta das unhas compridas.</p><p>—Pode ficar a vontade. - Ofereci dando um beijo em seu rosto e me afastando para buscar o celular na mochila. Quando voltei, me sentei no sofá enquanto ela ainda observava os poucos objetos de decoração que eu tinha. - Normalmente eu como pizza na sexta à noite, o que você quer comer?</p><p>—Pode ser, eu adoro pizza. - Informou sentando-se no mesmo sofá que eu, mas não exatamente ao meu lado.</p><p>—De que sabor você prefere? - Perguntei já discando o numero da minha pizzaria preferida e levando o telefone ao ouvido.</p><p>—Qualquer coisa com queijo e sem atum. - Respondeu encostando-se e aguardando.</p><p>Fiz o pedido assim que fui atendido, informei meu endereço e forma de pagamento, como de praxe, e quando desliguei o telefone notei que ela estava me olhando. Ela sorriu quando eu encontrei seu olhar, e eu sorri de volta, quase involuntariamente.</p><p>“É linda demais!”. Pensei observando os traços suaves do seu rosto.</p><p>Joguei o celular em cima do sofá e me levantei, ela acompanhou meu movimento com os olhos, mas continuou sentada até que eu segurei sua mão e a levantei também.</p><p>—Vem, vou te apresentar o resto da minha casa. - Convidei e ela deu alguns passos atrás de mim, até que eu a coloquei à minha frente e guiei o caminho com ambas as mãos apoiadas em seu quadril.</p><p>Começamos pela cozinha, e ela riu quando eu fiquei sem graça ao constatar que havia bastante louça suja na pia. Passamos novamente pela sala de estar, em seguida entramos na sala de jantar, onde eu havia deixado nossas coisas, e ela olhava tudo atentamente, sempre fazendo um elogio ou outro.</p><p>Até agora seus comentários não tinham nada demais, mas o tom falsamente despretensioso que ela usou ao passarmos entre a mesa e o aparador me <em>animou</em> um pouco.</p><p>—Gostei do espelho.</p><p>A frase em si seria bem comum, se ela não tivesse piscado sugestivamente pra mim quando eu a olhei pelo reflexo que exibia o meu corpo grudado às suas costas e toda a minha mesa de jantar atrás de nós.</p><p>—Eu gosto mais do que ele reflete. - Respondi no mesmo tom e apertei mais sem corpo contra mim.</p><p>Ela riu e correspondeu à proximidade apoiando as duas mãos nas minhas coxas e apertando levemente, mas sem nunca deixar de caminhar em direção ao corredor para o qual eu a guiava.</p><p>Na primeira porta à direita ficava um banheiro que só era usado raramente, porque eu usava o do meu quarto e não recebia muitas visitas, e por isso talvez fosse o lugar mais organizado da casa inteira. Não que o resto fosse uma completa bagunça, mas sempre havia um ou outro livro deixados em lugares inapropriados.</p><p>A porta ao fundo do corredor era a do meu quarto, e embora fosse muito sugestivo levar uma mulher gostosa para conhecer seu quarto, meu gesto estava repleto de duplo sentido, mas não de segundas intenções. Eu queria mostrar um pouco mais de mim pra ela, sem necessariamente querer conhecê-la por inteiro. Não hoje.</p><p>O que nos guiava desde o inicio, e acredito que continuaria fazendo-o, era o clima e a nossa empolgação. E embora hoje o clima estivesse quente, ainda não era suficiente para que eu tirasse toda a sua roupa com os dentes, como ainda gostaria de fazer.</p><p>Não literalmente falando, é claro!</p><p>—Meu quarto. - Eu falei abrindo a porta.</p><p>Ela se soltou de mim para entrar e eu me encostei ao batente para vê-la se movimentar livremente. Ela olhou para o guarda roupa de madeira que tomava toda a extensão da parede à direta de nós, para a TV que ocupava a mesma parede que a porta de entrada e a porta do meu banheiro, do outro lado, a janela na parede oposta ao meu armário e por ultimo seu olhar se deteve mais demoradamente sobre a minha cama, encostada na parede ao fundo, ainda bagunçada com um edredom azul marinho.</p><p>Ela tinha dado apenas poucos passos para dentro do cômodo, e observou tudo olhando ao redor com as duas mãos no bolso frontal da calça jeans clara que estava usando. Quando desviou o olhar da minha cama, ela virou-se e caminhou até mim com o lábio inferior preso entre os dentes, jogando os braços em volta do meu pescoço quando seu corpo encostou-se ao meu. Eu continuei com a mão esquerda no bolso, e apoiei a outra na base de suas costas.</p><p>—Pode mexer, não precisa ficar com essa cara de curiosa. - Ofereci segurando o riso diante da sua expressão e ela riu alto, jogando a cabeça um pouco para trás.</p><p>—Hoje não. - Recusou e beijou meu queixo.</p><p>—Então deixa eu te mostrar agora o meu lugar preferido. - Convidei dando um selinho em seus lábios e puxando-a até o cômodo que havia em frente ao banheiro, onde deveria ser um quarto de hóspedes.</p><p>Quando empurrei a porta, já entreaberta, e dei passagem a ela, sua primeira reação foi um pouco diferente da que eu esperava. Ela riu!</p><p>—Não acredito! - Exclamou andando em direção à minha mesa de sinuca e se apoiando ali, ainda rindo. - Você e o Ron poderiam morar juntos!</p><p>Eu permaneci encostado na entrada do quarto - ou da minha sala de jogos, como eu chamava - e ri da sua comparação. Não era a primeira vez que ela falava do irmão e eu já havia percebido que eles se davam muito bem, principalmente porque diversas vezes nossas aulas particulares haviam sido interrompidas pelas ligações dele, mas nunca havíamos nos aprofundado no assunto, então eu não entendi bem o que ela quis dizer com aquilo.</p><p>—Acredita que ele vive me falando que eu preciso me mudar logo porque ele quer fazer exatamente isso aqui com meu quarto? - Comentou apontando ao redor, e eu ri com ela.</p><p>—Você mora com ele? - Perguntei ainda parado onde estava.</p><p>—Sim, mas só até eu entrar na faculdade. Papai vai me dar o meu apartamento de presente quando eu passar em medicina. Igual fez com Ron. - Informou enquanto desenhava com a ponta dos dedos os contornos do tecido verde.</p><p>—Então é por isso que você quer tanto passar? - Perguntei interessado.</p><p>—Não, eu quero passar porque eu sou apaixonada por medicina desde criança. Eu amava as roupas brancas do meu pai.</p><p>—O Ron fez medicina também? - Quis saber.</p><p>—Fez. Ele se formou no ano passado.</p><p>—E o seu pai também é médico? - Fiz outra pergunta.</p><p>—Sim. - Respondeu e virou o rosto para me olhar.</p><p>Sua expressão era quase de duvida, acredito que por causa da quantidade de perguntas, e eu ri e baguncei os cabelos olhando para baixo, meio constrangido. Ela sorriu com o gesto e arqueou a sobrancelha, como sempre fazia quando eu o repetia.</p><p>—Lembra que você me perguntou se era só Química que eu precisava aprender? - Quebrou o silêncio alguns segundos depois, e eu a olhei imediatamente, prevendo que o assunto se tornaria mais interessante agora. Eu assenti com um sorriso de canto e ela continuou. - Então, você poderia me ensinar a jogar isso aqui também, porque eu não sei. - Finalizou e me olhou de canto, ainda encostada de frente para o meu brinquedo preferido.</p><p>Preferido por enquanto, pelo menos.</p><p>Eu caminhei até Gina, antes de responder, e encostei meu corpo em suas costas, tomando cuidado para que sua bunda ficasse devidamente posicionada sobre meu quadril, e apoiei minhas mãos sobre as dela, em cima do tecido verde da mesa, prendendo-a ali.</p><p>—Eu até ensino... - Comecei e abaixei meu rosto até seu pescoço, aspirando o cheiro bom dos cabelos dela, que estavam soltos. - Mas vamos ter que pensar numa roupa mais legal que essa calça jeans. - Falei em seu ouvido enquanto subia minha mão esquerda pela parte de trás das suas pernas, desde a metade da coxa até finalizar com uma apertada suave em sua bunda, para depois voltá-la para cima de sua mão, como estava antes.</p><p>Inicialmente ela riu com a minha resposta, mas um gemido baixo escapou de sua boca quando eu alisei seu corpo. E eu adorei sua reação.</p><p>—E o que você sugere? - Perguntou mantendo o tom sempre provocante das nossas conversas.</p><p>—Pensei em algo como aqueles uniformes de jogadoras de tênis. Eles devem ser muito confortáveis. - Falei fingindo estar pensativo, e ela gargalhou enquanto mudava muito lentamente o apoio do próprio corpo de uma perna para outra, propositalmente esfregando-se em mim.</p><p>—Aquela saia minúscula, você quer dizer? - Perguntou ainda rindo.</p><p>—Exato! - Confirmei forçando um pouco mais meu corpo contra o dela, inclinando-a sobre a mesa à nossa frente.</p><p>—E supondo que eu aceite, o que eu deveria vestir além daquilo? - Perguntou inclinando-se ainda mais para frente, agora com o cotovelo apoiado sobre o tecido verde e macio à nossa frente, e eu levei minhas mãos para o seu quadril, apertando levemente sua pele sobre a calça.</p><p>—Se você quiser vestir algo... - Comecei em tom de brincadeira, e pronto para me desculpar a qualquer momento caso ela não gostasse do comentário. - Pode vestir algo vermelho, eu gosto dessa cor.</p><p>Meu corpo estava completamente inclinado sobre o dela, toda a extensão das suas costas perfeitamente moldada a mim, seu pescoço ao alcance da minha boca, e eu o beijava durante todos os momentos em que ela estava falando. A única coisa que meu cérebro processou, alem da bunda dela colada em uma parte do meu corpo que demonstrava perfeitamente o tamanho do meu desejo, é que eu com certeza a traria aqui mais vezes.</p><p>—Boa escolha, eu também gosto dessa cor. - Afirmou já sem nenhum humor, a voz mais rouca do que o normal, a cabeça inclinada para trás, e eu poderia jurar que ela mordeu o lábio quando eu lambi a pele exporta do seu pescoço, logo atrás da orelha.</p><p>Passei minhas mãos por suas pernas até apoiá-las na parte frontal da sua coxa, os dedos próximos à virilha, mas antes que eu a apertasse mais em meu corpo, Gina esfregou-se lentamente em mim de novo, como havia feito minutos atrás, mas dessa vez eu a ajudei, movendo meu corpo em sincronia com o seu. Continuei beijando seu pescoço enquanto subia as mãos para apertar novamente seus seios, como havia feito mais cedo, e, pela primeira vez, ela gemeu alto.</p><p>Todo esse conjunto de reações foi mais do que suficiente para que eu decidisse que a hora perfeita para se livrar de toda aquela roupa poderia ser agora. E nem seria com os dentes, como eu intencionava, para que não demorasse tanto!</p><p>Me afastei dela o suficiente para virá-la de frente e, segurando firmemente sua cintura, arrastá-la até que suas costas se chocassem contra a parede que até então estava atrás de mim. Apoiei uma das minhas mãos antes para que ela não sentisse todo o impacto, e foi ela que desceu as duas mãos até minha bunda, dessa vez, e me puxou mais para perto. Quando ela subiu as mãos por minhas costas, levando minha camiseta junto, foi minha vez de descer firmemente meu toque por seu corpo até parar entre suas pernas e levantá-la, mantendo-a presa entre mim e a parede, às suas costas.</p><p>Com o movimento ela cruzou as pernas ao redor do meu corpo, me mantendo encostado enquanto eu me esfregava nela, agora sem nenhuma tentativa de disfarce. Nós estávamos nos beijando afoitos, quase com pressa, e nossas virilhas estavam completamente encostadas. Mesmo que ainda vestidos, eu conseguia sentir como ela estava quente <em>ali</em>. Quando desci meus beijos da sua boca para o pescoço, e então, finalmente, para o seu decote, já com a mão preparada para abaixar a alça da sua camiseta, a campainha tocou.</p><p>Eu parei de beijá-la e continuei com o rosto encostado em seus seios, tentando acalmar minha respiração. Ela também respirou fundo algumas vezes para se acalmar, ainda com as pernas em volta de mim. Senti minha camiseta descer novamente quando ela tirou a mão das minhas costas e apoiou no meu ombro, apertando levemente.</p><p>—O jantar chegou. - Ela falou ainda meio ofegante.</p><p>—Justo agora que eu estava com fome. - Reclamei e ela riu do duplo sentido, me fazendo rir também enquanto soltava com cuidado suas pernas, colocando-a em pé.</p><p>—Vamos, a expectativa sempre melhora o final. - Me deu um selinho ao terminar de falar e me puxou para a sala, arrumando a camiseta com uma das mãos.</p><p>Gina se sentou no sofá enquanto eu atendia a porta e digitava a senha do cartão para finalizar o pagamento. Isso não era um jantar, como deveria, então eu peguei os pratos na cozinha e coloquei sobre a mesinha de centro para comermos ali mesmo, no sofá onde ela estava.</p><p>Rimos durante quase todo o jantar, como se a conhecesse há anos, e eu tomei o cuidado de não bombardeá-la com perguntas como havia feito antes. Nossa conversa foi tão descontraída que ninguém que nos visse dessa maneira seria capaz de suspeitar que minutos atrás eu estivesse quase me fundindo a ela, tão agarrados que estávamos.</p><p>Quando terminamos de comer eu peguei os pratos sujos e levei até a cozinha. Ela fez menção de me ajudar, mas eu a impedi com a seguinte frase:</p><p>—Pode ficar, hoje você é visita. Da próxima vez você leva e eu fico sentado. - Ela gargalhou e se sentou novamente.</p><p>Na volta passei direto para a sala de jantar e voltei com a minha mochila. Assim que sentei ao lado dela tirei de dentro uma pilha de folhas escritas, que ela reconheceu como os testes que eu havia aplicado naquele dia. Folheei até encontrar a que dizia Ginevra M. Weasley e a puxei, guardando o resto.</p><p>—Vamos ver como se saiu a Srta. Ginevra. - Ironizei já sabendo que ela não gostava do próprio nome.</p><p>—Toda vez que alguém fala meu nome inteiro eu me lembro de que nem que eu viva duzentos anos conseguirei agradecer à minha mãe o tanto que ela merece, por tanta criatividade. - Reclamou e eu ri.</p><p>—Olha... - Exclamei assim que terminei de conferir a resposta das dez questões. - Acertou quatro. Estamos progredindo, parabéns! - Finalizei com o elogio e entreguei o papel a ela, que observava curiosa.</p><p>—Mas ainda preciso melhorar muito! - Resmungou olhando para as contas que havia feito, e que eu não entendi completamente.</p><p>—Você vai conseguir. - Afirmei e ela me olhou sorrindo.</p><p>—Uma pena você não ser professor de Biologia, porque o que eu já aprendi de anatomia com você, no tempo em que deveria estar aprendendo Química, equivale a mais do que todos os anos na escola. - Brincou e nós dois rimos.</p><p>Depois desse comentário nos beijamos profunda e calmamente, sentados um ao lado do outro, no meu sofá, enquanto eu acariciava sua bochecha. Provavelmente um dos melhores beijos que trocamos até agora, sem pressa, só aproveitando o momento. Nos separamos um tempo depois com alguns selinhos demorados.</p><p>—Preciso ir para casa. - Anunciou depois de olhar as horas no relógio dourado em seu pulso.</p><p>Puxei seu braço e olhei também, já passava das onze da noite.</p><p>—Ta bom. - Concordei e me levantei também.</p><p>Gina caminhou comigo até onde suas coisas estavam e pegou a própria bolsa enquanto eu puxava as chaves do meu carro e seus livros, me virando com ela para a porta. Quando ela esticou os braços para pegar o restante de suas coisas eu recusei.</p><p>—Deixa que eu levo, vamos. - Convidei caminhando em direção à porta.</p><p>—Vamos pra onde? - Perguntou confusa.</p><p>—Pra sua casa. Eu vou te levar. - Esclareci e ela rolou os olhos ironicamente.</p><p>—Não precisa, Harry.</p><p>—Ta bom. - Ignorei seu comentário e continuei caminhando até a saída.</p><p>Ela ainda reclamou um pouco da minha insistência muda, mas entrou no carro comigo e me guiou até pararmos em frente ao prédio onde morava. Não ficava muito longe da minha casa, e aparentemente o padrão de vida ali era bem alto.</p><p>—Obrigada pelo jantar. - Agradeceu tirando o cinto de segurança e se virando para mim quando eu estacionei o carro.</p><p>—Aquilo ainda não foi um jantar. - Brinquei fazendo o mesmo, e pousando minha mão em seu joelho.</p><p>—Ok, então obrigada pela noite. - Retificou-se prendendo o riso.</p><p>—Eu que agradeço a companhia maravilhosa. - Retribui o agradecimento, sendo totalmente sincero, e ela sorriu graciosamente. - Será que agora já somos íntimos o suficiente para trocar telefones? - Perguntei já com meu celular na mão, fazendo seu sorriso se transformar numa discreta gargalhada.</p><p>—Acho que agora sim. - Confirmou pegando o próprio aparelho e anotando meu numero, enquanto eu fazia o mesmo com o dela.</p><p>Nos beijamos novamente, mais rápido dessa vez, e Gina me desejou boa noite antes de sair. Esperei que ela entrasse e só então fui embora. Assim que cheguei fui direto dormir, eu tinha cenas reais demais para reviver, não seria preciso nenhuma série dessa vez.</p><p>Meu final de semana passou extremamente lento dessa vez, e eu já não aguentava mais ficar em casa. No sábado recusei outro convite de balada, porque eu realmente não estava afim, e continuei estudando Química Analítica Fundamental. Uma ou duas vezes, diante de uma fórmula mais complicada, eu ria pensando no quanto Gina surtaria se um dia tivesse que aprender aquilo.</p><p>Na segunda feira pela manhã cheguei mais cedo na faculdade, mas Dino e Cedrico já estavam lá sentados. Me sentei ao lado deles, como todos os dias, e os cumprimentei como sempre. O que eu ouvi, no entanto, não foi uma resposta aos meus bons modos, foi uma pergunta:</p><p>—Conta aí, quem é que você ta pegando e te deixou de quatro? - Cedrico fez a pergunta, Dino só riu ao seu lado.</p><p>Eu ri também, diante do questionamento, mas não neguei nem confirmei, apenas fui tão direto quanto ele:</p><p>—Vá se foder, Cedrico.</p><p>Neste mesmo dia, durante a terceira aula, a data das nossas provas foi divulgada e seria dali a três semanas, duas antes de eu completar vinte e dois anos. Saí no horário de sempre, passei em casa como todos os dias, e fui para a escola dar minhas aulas.</p><p>Quando entrei na sala, apesar de ainda estar dentro dos vinte minutos de intervalo deles, Gina e Luna estavam sentadas no lugar de sempre conversando, e as duas sorriram em cumprimento, embora o sorrido da minha (minha?) ruiva tenha sido maior. Nós dois éramos discretos quanto ao nosso envolvimento extraclasse, mas a essa altura mais pessoas já haviam percebido que entre nós existia algo mais.</p><p>Continuamos com nossos encontros particulares, e três dias durante essa semana fomos para minha casa assim que a minha aula acabou. Em um dos dias que restaram ficamos na escola mesmo e no outro ela foi jantar com o irmão.</p><p>Na quarta feira, dia em que não ficamos juntos após a aula, ela veio até minha mesa antes de todo mundo, e me avisou rápida e discretamente que precisaria ir embora, mas que mais tarde me ligaria. Não nos despedimos com um beijo, é claro, mas não faltou vontade.</p><p>Tirei as duvidas de alguns garotos que estavam ali, e entre os três últimos que ficaram para falar comigo, reconheci a pessoa que havia mandado o telefone para Gina, pedindo para que se encontrassem.</p><p>Assim que eles terminaram de perguntar o que queriam saber, saímos juntos da sala, os três conversando mais à frente e eu logo atrás, andando pelo mesmo corredor. Eu não estava prestando muita atenção ao que diziam, até ouvir a palavra chave.</p><p>—... a ruiva não me ligou! - Exclamou meio indignado.</p><p>—Que ruiva? - Um dos colegas perguntou.</p><p>—A que senta na frente, aquela gostosa pra caramba, que ta sempre com uma menina loira. - Explicou e eu tive certeza absoluta que eles estavam falando da Gina. - Eu a chamei para sair e passei meu telefone, mas ela não me ligou.</p><p>Os outros dois rapazes fizeram expressões cômicas, quase incrédulas.</p><p>—Cara, você é muito burro! - Um deles falou.</p><p>—Você chama a mina do professor de Química pra sair, e quer que ela ligue de volta pra você? - O outro ironizou, rindo.</p><p>—Do professor de Química? - Perguntou sem acreditar. - Quem te disse isso?</p><p>—Não precisa dizer, seu idiota, é só prestar atenção no que acontece no mundo à sua volta. - O garoto da direita respondeu.</p><p>Eu ri, ao fim desse diálogo, e os três se viraram, me olhando. Os dois amigos, rindo, o autor do bilhete, meio sem graça.</p><p>—Desculpa ai, professor. Eu não sabia. - Desculpou-se ainda constrangido, e eu ri também.</p><p>—Não tem problema. - Respondi. - Só se lembre de que eu sei fazer uma explosão parecer um acidente. - Ameacei em tom de brincadeira e todos nós rimos, até mesmo ele. - Tchau, até amanhã.</p><p>A essa altura já havíamos chegado ao portão que dava acesso à rua, e após me despedir eu fui pra casa. Quase dez da noite Gina me ligou, conversamos por uns vinte minutos e depois fomos dormir.</p><p>Nos dias em que ficamos na minha casa sozinhos, após aquela primeira vez, é claro que houve outros amassos, no sofá principalmente, mas as coisas foram um pouco mais calmas, e nós conversamos muito. O ambiente mais íntimo abriu espaço para outros assuntos, como a nossa família por exemplo.</p><p>Ela contou, espontaneamente dessa vez, um pouco mais sobre os pais e o irmão, e eu descobri que o seu pai era, na verdade, líder da equipe de cirurgia cardíaca de um dos hospitais de referência no assunto, e o irmão queria seguir a mesma especialização. Sua mãe era economista, mas não exercia mais a profissão.</p><p>Eu falei sobre meus pais também, sobre como minha mãe era excelente em decoração de interiores (ela deduziu sozinha, a partir dessa parte, que meu apartamento não havia sido decorado por mim), e meu pai era tenente brigadeiro da aeronáutica. Diante dessa ultima informação ela fez a mesma expressão de surpresa que todos faziam, e eu ri como sempre.</p><p>Conversamos sobre os nossos planos para o futuro, e foi assim que eu descobri que ela queria se especializar em ginecologia e obstetrícia, mas que gostaria de trabalhar por um tempo em resgates, porque adoraria ajudar a salvar as pessoas. Eu falei sobre como sempre fui apaixonado por química e de que eu ainda não havia decidido exatamente o que gostaria de fazer quando acabasse a faculdade, apesar de ter certeza de que gostaria de trabalhar com composições.</p><p>Descobri que ela adorava comida japonesa e odiava pimenta, mas que seu fraco mesmo era a culinária italiana. Ela falou sobre o tempo em que morou fora, na Austrália, e de como lá era legal para viver de férias por um tempo, mas que não conseguiria se estabelecer num lugar que é tão quente o ano inteiro.</p><p>Eu nunca havia morado fora do país, mas contei sobre algumas viagens que fiz com meus pais e sobre como minha mãe insistiu para que eu seguisse a mesma profissão que meu pai, mas eu não queria ter que ficar tanto fora de casa, caso me casasse um dia.</p><p>Ela falou mais abertamente sobre a relação muito próxima que tinha com o irmão, e me respondeu, quando eu perguntei para onde eles iam quando saiam juntos, que dependia muito do humor de ambos. Balada, barzinho, restaurante chique, não importava o lugar, mas eles adoravam sair juntos. E que isso nunca havia mudado, mesmo ele namorando, já há dois anos, com Hermione, uma moça que ele conheceu na faculdade e que hoje estava se especializando em oncologia.</p><p>E nós estudávamos também, mais até do que quando ficávamos na escola. A diferença é que em casa normalmente estávamos no sofá ou no chão da sala, de frente para o outro ou então ela sentada entre minhas pernas. E o progresso que Gina havia feito na minha matéria, desde que começamos a estudar juntos, era notável.</p><p>Na sexta feira, enquanto comíamos alguns sushis que compramos juntos no caminho para o meu apartamento, o celular dela tocou, e eu vi o display indicar o nome “Ron” e uma foto dos dois, em que ele sorria e ela beijava sua bochecha. Eu fiquei quieto enquanto ela o atendia e concordava com algumas coisas, até responder aleatoriamente e com toda naturalidade: “Na casa do Harry.”.</p><p>Eu achei curioso o tom que ela usou, como se ele soubesse do que ela estava falando, e assim que ela informou que iria embora mais tarde, e desligou o telefone, eu perguntei se ele sabia de mim.</p><p>—Claro! - Respondeu como se fosse obvio. - Nós não costumamos esconder as coisas um do outro.</p><p>—E ele não se importa? - Quis saber.</p><p>—Mas por que se importaria? Eu sou maior de idade e acho que você não é nenhum psicopata! - Brincou e eu ri.</p><p>—Meus amigos costumam ter ciúmes das irmãs deles. - Expliquei minha dúvida.</p><p>—Mas o Ron morre de ciúmes de mim. - Esclareceu e eu ri.</p><p>—Compreensível. - Interrompi apontando seu corpo e ela riu também.</p><p>—Mas ele sabe que isso é normal, e entende. Só pede que eu avise quando for chegar mais tarde, o que eu não acho nada demais. - Deu de ombros quando finalizou.</p><p>Algumas horas depois, após repassarmos um pouco de Química Orgânica, nós estávamos nos beijando afoitos deitados no sofá, Gina embaixo de mim, ambos já sem camiseta, embora ela ainda estivesse de sutiã, quando meu telefone tocou. Ela riu com a interrupção, e eu bufei antes de pegar o aparelho em cima da mesa de centro.</p><p>Inicialmente eu pensei em apenas silenciar o toque, mas a tela indicava que era minha mãe, então achei melhor atender. Fiz um gesto mudo perguntando se ela se importava e após sua negativa saí de cima do seu corpo e me sentei no chão, ao lado do sofá, enquanto ela permaneceu deitada fazendo carinho nos meus cabelos. Enquanto levava o telefone ao ouvido observei sua pele muito branca em contraste com o sutiã preto e seu peito subindo e descendo lentamente.</p><p>—Oi mãe. - Cumprimentei como sempre fazia quando ela me ligava, mas lamentando um pouco que ela não tivesse ligado uma horinha só mais tarde.</p><p>“Olá, meu amor, tudo bem?”. Minha mãe perguntou animada.</p><p>—Tudo ótimo, e por ai?</p><p>Assim permanecemos conversando por poucos minutos. Ela me informou que estava tudo bem em casa e quis saber a respeito da faculdade e das minhas aulas. Quando o assunto de mãe começou, como das outras vezes, eu rolei os olhos teatralmente e ri antes de responder:</p><p>—Sim, mamãe, eu estou me alimentando bem.</p><p>Gina gargalhou ao meu lado, mas logo se conteve levando as mãos à boca e se desculpando pelo ruído, eu sorri para ela tranquilizando-a de que não havia nenhum problema. Ao ouvir o barulho diferente minha mãe interrompeu o provável “é bom que esteja!” que me responderia, para perguntar, maliciosamente, o que havia sido aquilo.</p><p>—Isso foi uma risada, mamãe. - Expliquei vagamente na esperança de que ela não fizesse mais perguntas.</p><p>Não é que eu não quisesse falar de Gina, só não queria falar na frente dela. Porque provavelmente eu faria cara de idiota enquanto estivesse falando qualquer coisa a seu respeito.</p><p>“Mas não foi a sua risada.”. Afirmou um tanto irônica, típica de quando queria tirar alguma informação de mim.</p><p>—Não foi mesmo. - Confirmei rindo e passando a mão no rosto, ao meu lado Gina prendia os lábios entre os dentes, segurando outra risada.</p><p>“E de quem é?”. Perguntou curiosa, me fazendo rir.</p><p>—Mamãe, podemos conversar amanhã? - Pedi rindo.</p><p>“Eu estou atrapalhando?”. Riu também, ao perguntar sarcasticamente.</p><p>—Mais ou menos. - Respondi no mesmo tom e ela gargalhou do outro lado da linha. - Diga ao papai que amanhã eu ligo pra falar com ele. Amo vocês.</p><p>Depois de dizer que também me amava, desligamos e eu olhei para a ruiva deitada ao meu lado, nós dois rimos quando nossos olhares se cruzaram.</p><p>—Foi mais ou menos o tom das conversas que eu tenho com a minha mãe, então não vou contar pra ninguém. - Afirmou me fazendo rir mais. - Harry, está ficando tarde, já vou embora, tá?</p><p>Eu assenti antes de pedir, ainda sentado no chão ao seu lado, o rosto próximo ao dela.</p><p>—Vem me ver amanhã?</p><p>Ela abriu um sorriso enorme e lindo diante da minha pergunta.</p><p>—Só se você me prometer que eu não vou ter que estudar Química Molecular em pleno sábado.</p><p>Eu ri com a sua resposta.</p><p>—Não pensei em estudar, pensei só em te convidar pra jantar. - Respondi e ela sorriu abertamente, me fazendo sorrir também.</p><p>—E o que eu devo vestir? - Questionou bagunçando meus cabelos, mais ou menos como eu fazia.</p><p>—Algo formal, afinal estaremos num encontro! - Esclareci como se fosse óbvio e ela riu outra vez. - Você pode escolher o lugar se quiser.</p><p>—Pode ser aqui? - Pediu descendo os dedos e acariciando minha bochecha.</p><p>—Claro, prometo que vou arrumar a casa. - Confirmei rindo e ela me acompanhou. - Te busco às oito?</p><p>—Não é muito clichê essa coisa de jantar às oito, não? - Perguntou me fazendo rir e eu dei de ombros. - Para mim está ótimo, mas não precisa me buscar, pode deixar que eu mesma venho de carro.</p><p>—Você tem um carro? - Perguntei em duvida, porque ela nunca havia citado isso, e a vi assentir. - E nunca me contou? - Acusei incrédulo, e ela riu.</p><p>—Você nunca tinha perguntado, achei deselegante jogar a informação na sua cara. - Se defendeu brincalhona.</p><p>—Combinado, então, esteja aqui amanhã as oito, senhorita. - Formalizei meu convite dando um beijo em sua mão, e ela sorriu diante da cortesia.</p><p>Vestimos as únicas peças que havíamos tirado e eu a deixei em frente ao seu condomínio, como nos outros dias. Mal cheguei a minha casa novamente já peguei o celular e disquei o número do meu pai. Assim que ele atendeu, tão logo nos cumprimentamos, eu disparei a pergunta que o fez gargalhar por, pelo menos, dois minutos:</p><p>—Pai, como eu faço um jantar romântico?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ok, vou parar de rir!”. Meu pai confirmou após eu pedir pela terceira vez. “Mas antes eu quero saber quem é, porque sua mãe me disse que você não estava sozinho.”.</p><p>—Não estava mesmo... - Comecei e ele me interrompeu.</p><p>“Vou colocar no viva voz, ela quer saber também.”. Eu concordei e esperei, cumprimentando-a assim que sua voz soou mais nítida.</p><p>“E vocês estavam na sua casa?”. Perguntou interessado e eu confirmei. “Mas você não é de ficar levando as pessoas aí!”.</p><p>—Não sou pai, mas...</p><p>“Mas dessa vez é diferente, não é?”. Me interrompeu novamente, perguntando ironicamente.</p><p>—Pai, deixa eu falar! - Pedi rindo e ele me acompanhou, confirmando e prometendo que dessa vez me ouviria sem interrupções. - Sim, nós estávamos aqui em casa. Não é a primeira vez que a trago aqui, e realmente ela é diferente.</p><p>“E qual é o nome dela? Onde se conheceram?”.</p><p>—O nome dela é Gina Weasley, minha aluna no cursinho.</p><p>“Uau!”. Meu pai exclamou empolgado ao mesmo tempo em que minha mãe me repreendia, e eu ria do desencontro de reações.</p><p>—Aliás, obrigado por me obrigar a aceitar as aulas, mamãe. - Agradeci brincalhão e os dois riram.</p><p>—Não era bem essa a minha intensão, mas de nada. - Respondeu conformada.</p><p>“Estão apaixonados, é?”. A Sra. Potter me perguntou entre irônica e curiosa.</p><p>—Não sei se estamos apaixonados, a gente se gosta, eu acho. Nós... - Antes de completar a frase eu ri com o trocadilho, que se encaixava perfeitamente. - Temos química. Muita química.</p><p>“Ai meu Deus!”. Minha mãe exclamou enquanto meu pai soltava um sonoro “uhnnnn...” antes de perguntar, tão direto como sempre havia sido durante toda minha vida. “Já transaram?”.</p><p>“James!”. Minha mãe o repreendeu e eu gargalhei, enquanto meu pai ria também.</p><p>“O que é Lily? Estou querendo saber da vida dele, você faz isso o tempo todo com a vida de nós dois!”. Defendeu-se e eu ri mais.</p><p>—Ainda não, papai. Mas quase, algumas vezes. - Contei me jogando sentado no sofá onde Gina estava deitada momentos antes.</p><p>“Ok, então é mais sério do que eu pensei, já quer até fazer um jantar romântico!”. Sentenciou ele, sério.</p><p>“Aah que lindo, quando iremos conhecê-la?”, minha mãe quis saber.</p><p>—Calma mãe, uma coisa de cada vez. - Pedi ainda sorridente. - Por enquanto eu só preciso de ajuda com um jantarzinho romântico, porque ela disse que prefere ficar aqui em casa mesmo, e eu não sei o que fazer.</p><p>Meu pai riu novamente, minha mãe o mandou ficar quieto, e no fim nós três discutimos, por uns vinte minutos, o que eu deveria fazer no dia seguinte.</p><p>No sábado eu acordei mais cedo do que o normal e a caminho do banheiro já comecei a pegar minhas coisas que estavam fora do devido lugar. Demorei mais do que previa para arrumar tudo, mas no fim ficou bom. Troquei os lençóis da minha cama e a deixei arrumada também, com o mesmo edredom que ela havia visto no primeiro dia que esteve aqui. Depois daquela vez, ela nunca mais tinha entrado no meu quarto, nem na minha sala de jogos.</p><p>Eu não me arriscaria a fazer a comida e estragar tudo, então após tudo organizado, me sentei em frente ao notebook, na mesa de jantar, e comecei a procurar um bom restaurante italiano aqui por perto. No fim, encontrei um que ficava a dez minutos de casa e encomendei uma lasanha ao molho branco.</p><p>Comi qualquer coisa de almoço, e depois fui ao supermercado que havia perto da escola onde eu dava aulas para comprar um bom vinho, que combinasse com o prato principal, e a sobremesa que minha mãe sugeriu: mousse de limão. Cheguei em casa, arrumei todas as coisas, e esperei o tempo passar.</p><p>E ele, aparentemente, não passaria nunca!</p><p>Duas horas antes do horário marcado tomei um banho relaxante e demorado, e ainda com os cabelos molhados e usando apenas uma boxer preta, parei em frente ao meu guarda roupa para decidir o que usar. Eu havia pedido para que ela usasse algo formal, então não poderia vestir uma bermuda de surf.</p><p>No fim, acabei rindo sozinho da situação enquanto vestia calça, camisa e sapatos sociais. Um lado meu ainda não acreditava que eu estava fazendo aquilo para ficar em casa, enquanto o outro me dizia que eu faria muito mais, se preciso fosse.</p><p>Depois de arrumar os cabelos e passar perfume, eu desci até a garagem e fui ao restaurante buscar nosso jantar, que deveria ser maravilhoso a julgar pelo preço. No caminho de volta eu liguei para Gina, informando que assim que chegasse era para pedir ao porteiro que me ligasse para eu autorizar sua entrada, assim ela poderia usar a minha segunda vaga de garagem.</p><p>Arrumei a mesa como minha mãe me explicou: jogo americano ao invés de toalha, facas no lado direito do prato, taça de vinho acima da faca e a de água ao lado esquerdo desta, suplat abaixo dos pratos para deixar mais elegante, e um aparador ao centro sustentando o prato principal e a garrafa de vinho. Ao final fui até meu aparelho de som e deixei uma música ambiente tocando baixinho, como meu pai havia sugerido.</p><p>Terminei faltando vinte minutos para o horário marcado, e fiquei andando de um lado para o outro, parando vez ou outra em frente ao meu espelho e vendo se estava tudo certo com minha camisa preta e calça cinza. Às oito ela ainda não havia chegado, às 08:05 eu já estava andando de um lado para o outro, até que, às 8:11, o interfone finalmente tocou.</p><p>Após o pulo que eu dei por causa do barulho, corri até a cozinha e o atendi, autorizando o carro dela a entrar na garagem. Nos poucos minutos que antecederam sua chegada eu corri para desligar o celular, que só me lembrei agora que ainda estava ligado em cima do balcão da cozinha, e desliguei o forno que mantinha nosso jantar aquecido.</p><p>Quando a campainha finalmente tocou, eu já estava novamente na sala aguardando, e não demorei a abrir a porta. A visão que eu contemplei, assim que o fiz, era digna de ser admirada durante horas, se não houvesse coisa mais interessante para fazer com ela.</p><p>Gina estava usando um vestido preto, completamente justo, que contornava discretamente seus seios e chegava até o meio das coxas. Um zíper cortava toda sua extensão, na parte da frente, e bastaria abaixá-lo para que eu finalmente descobrisse o que suas roupas teimavam em esconder de mim. Nos pés, saltos altíssimos, também pretos, que ainda não a deixavam da minha altura.</p><p>Eu não me intimidei em olhar todo seu corpo, enquanto ela fazia o mesmo comigo, e quando cheguei novamente ao seu rosto, levemente maquiado e emoldurado pelos cabelos vermelhos soltos, ela sorriu graciosamente e eu dei passagem para que ela entrasse. Antes de invadir a minha sala, Gina se aproximou de mim e encostou levemente os lábios nos meus, no que me pareceu ser o beijo mais carinhoso que já trocamos.</p><p>Eu havia pego em sua mão ao convidá-la para entrar, e continuei segurando-a enquanto trancava a porta e ela admirava o que eu havia feito. Eu não gostava muito de velas, então apaguei as luzes centrais e deixei apenas as intermediarias acesas, tornando o ambiente mais íntimo e confortável. Me senti um idiota ao fazer tudo isso, mas esse sentimento se esvaiu quando aquele sorriso lindo estampou o seu rosto.</p><p>—Espero que tenha gostado. - Falei abraçando levemente seu corpo por trás e aspirando o cheiro do seu pescoço.</p><p>—Está perfeito! - Ela elogiou se virando de frente e enlaçando meu pescoço, enquanto eu fazia o mesmo com sua cintura. - Obrigada por isso.</p><p>—Espero que você goste de todo o resto.</p><p>—Eu vou gostar. - Afirmou sorridente, e lá estava novamente o duplo sentido das nossas conversas.</p><p>A conduzi até a mesa de jantar, puxei a cadeira para que se sentasse e, antes de me sentar também, abri o vinho e servi a nós dois. Gina foi educada o suficiente para esperar que eu também me acomodasse e segurou com elegância sua taça quando eu levantei levemente a minha, propondo um brinde.</p><p>—Ao seu péssimo desempenho em Química, que nos trouxe até aqui. - Declarei sério e ela abriu um sorriso enorme.</p><p>Antes que nossas taças se chocassem ela puxou a sua de volta, evitando o toque, e completou:</p><p>—E à sua excelente aptidão para reações químicas, físicas e psicológicas, que nos mantém onde estamos. - Finalizou, brindando comigo.</p><p>Nós bebemos um pequeno gole das nossas bebidas, e enquanto ela pousava novamente a taça na mesa, eu fiz a pergunta que a deixou sem graça na minha frente, pela primeira vez.</p><p>—E as reações nervosas? - Havia certa pretensão nesse questionamento, mas internamente eu esperava ansioso por sua resposta.</p><p>Ela não respondeu de imediato, mas sorriu e abaixou os olhos quando suas bochechas ficaram graciosamente vermelhas. Eu sorri também e segurei sua mão que estava apoiada sobre a mesa, sem pressioná-la a me responder.</p><p>—Por que você mesmo não sente as reações nervosas? - Respondeu, segundos depois, com outra pergunta.</p><p>Seu rosto continuava levemente corado, mas apesar da expressão um tanto envergonhada ela continuou me olhando quando puxou minha mão e a pousou sobre seu seio esquerdo, deixando-me surpreso e com cara de bobo.</p><p>Esse gesto me fez perceber, além da maciez e volume que seu corpo carregava ali, que o coração dela estava tão disparado quanto o meu.</p><p>Por dentro eu estava radiante com sua atitude, e o modo como eu a deixava. Por outro lado, eu estava também um pouco assustado com a proporção que as coisas haviam tomado. Ainda assim, não era possível - e eu não queria mais - voltar atrás.</p><p>Ela sorria graciosamente para mim, e certamente esperava uma resposta, ou ao menos um comentário, por isso eu decidi ser sincero, como ela havia sido comigo. Quando tirei minha mão do seu corpo, trouxe a dela junto, e repeti o gesto, pousando-a sobre o meu próprio coração dessa vez.</p><p>—São as mesmas reações nervosas que as minhas, quando estou com você.</p><p>Eu não era muito bom para falar de sentimentos, e aparentemente ela também não, porque nenhum dos dois sabia o que fazer depois disso. Ela continuou um tempo me olhando, com a mão que ainda estava em mim acariciou de leve o meu peito e nós sorrimos um para o outro. Eu me senti um adolescente, e ela não deve ter se sentido diferente.</p><p>Apesar de o clima ter ficado um pouco estranho com a demonstração de carinho, eu me senti aliviado. Eu já desconfiava, mas foi reconfortante confirmar que eu realmente não era o único a estar gostando bastante da nossa relação.</p><p>Quando quebrei o silencio, perguntei se ela já estava com fome e dei um leve beijo em sua mão, pousando-a novamente sobre a mesa, para me levantar e nos servir. Ela riu da minha falta de jeito com a tarefa, e no fim acabou me ajudando. Durante o jantar as coisas voltaram ao ritmo normal, e continuamos a fazer o que sabíamos de melhor: nos provocar e manter uma conversa descontraída, repleta de ambiguidades.</p><p>Quando estávamos na terceira taça de vinho eu fiz o convite, informal, mas cheio de intenções:</p><p>—Se continuar bebendo, não vou deixar você ir embora!</p><p>Ela me olhou sugestivamente enquanto terminava em um gole o pouco de vinho que havia e me estendia novamente sua taça:</p><p>—Então pode me servir um pouco mais, por favor?</p><p>O sorriso que eu abri deve ter sido o mais cafajeste da minha vida, mas eu não consegui refreá-lo ao vê-la me olhar daquele jeito. Meu cérebro, agora bem mais alegre por conta do vinho, só conseguia processar duas palavras: é hoje!</p><p>Terminamos de jantar e conversamos um pouco mais até que eu buscasse nossa sobremesa. Assim que eu comecei a nos servir ela segurou minha mão, me mandou sentar novamente para evitarmos acidentes, e serviu a nós dois enquanto eu ria. Nós dois apreciamos o momento, curtindo cada olhar malicioso e cada frase ambígua, e embora eu estivesse ansioso com a expectativa, não tinha nenhuma pressa, porque a noite era nossa.</p><p>Gina colocou sobre a mesa o pequeno prato que antes continha sua mousse, enquanto gargalhava abertamente sobre qualquer coisa que eu havia falado, para logo depois afastar - com um pouco de barulho - sua cadeira e se levantar abruptamente. Com o movimento eu me afastei também, mas antes que eu me levantasse, ela chegou até mim.</p><p>—Você é o cara!</p><p>Eu ouvi sua voz dizer, já sem tanto humor, mas com muita intensidade, enquanto me surpreendia - novamente - passando a perna esquerda por cima das minhas, e se sentando de frente no meu colo. Seu vestido subiu indecentemente com o movimento, e sua boca devorou a minha quase no mesmo instante em que nossas virilhas se encontraram. E eu não sei dizer o que ficou maior nesse momento, se foi o meu ego ou o volume na minha calça.</p><p>A minha retribuição ao beijo foi tão eufórica que eu senti quando suas costas bateram levemente na mesa à minha frente, de modo que seu corpo ficasse preso entre mim e o móvel. Subi uma das mãos por dentro de seu vestido e apertei sua bunda, pela primeira vez sem nenhum tecido entre nossas peles, e a outra por sua nuca, enroscando seus cabelos e mantendo seu rosto grudado ao meu. Não me lembrei de reparar onde estavam suas mãos nesse momento, mas não fazia diferença nenhuma, porque dessa vez ela estaria perto o suficiente.</p><p>Minhas mãos saíram dela tempo suficiente para empurrar para longe toda a louça que eu havia usado para jantar. Concluído o trabalho segurei sua cintura com as duas mãos e levantei seu corpo, colocando-a sentada ali em cima e encarando-a com uma vontade crescente. Levantei sua perna direita e beijei a parte interna da sua coxa desde pouco abaixo da virilha até o joelho enquanto tirava seus sapatos e os jogava no chão atrás de mim. Repeti o mesmo processo com a outra perna, enquanto ouvia seu gemido invadir meus ouvidos e me deixar arrepiado.</p><p>A luz baixa do ambiente não me deixou ver sua calcinha, embora seu vestido tenha subido bastante quando eu infiltrei minha mão por baixo da sua saia e a puxei para o meu colo novamente, segurando suas coxas. Empurrei minha cadeira para trás e me levantei, levando-a junto e colocando seus pés no chão, ainda mantendo seu corpo grudado ao meu, e sem nunca deixar de beijar sua boca eu a guiei de costas para o meu quarto.</p><p>Suas mãos desceram pelo meu peito e eu soube que ela estava no comando agora. Antes de chegarmos ao corredor senti minha camisa ser desabotoada e arrancada de dentro da calça, pra depois ficar jogada em alguma parte do caminho. Meu cinto teve o mesmo destino momentos depois.</p><p>Quando estávamos próximos da minha cama eu parei para tirar os sapatos e as meias, e enquanto isso Gina distribuiu algumas chupadas leves pelo meu pescoço. Antes que eu continuasse empurrando seu corpo até lá, ela me virou de costas para o nosso destino e sorriu maliciosa enquanto mordia o próprio lábio inferior e me guiava com as duas mãos espalmadas no meu peito já nu.</p><p>Me deixei cair sentado sobre o meu edredom azul assim que a parte de trás dos meus joelhos tocaram o tecido macio. Ao seu comando mudo me afastei até que estivesse sentado um pouco mais para o meio do colchão e segurei a mão que ela me oferecia, dando o suporte necessário pra que ela subisse na cama e ficasse em pé à minha frente, com as pernas levemente abertas e seu quadril próximo ao meu rosto.</p><p>Assim que Gina soltou minha mão eu me apoiei nos cotovelos para apreciar melhor seu corpo perfeito e admirar o momento em que ela passou levemente as mãos sobre os próprios seios e as levou até os cabelos, jogando-os graciosamente para trás. O sorriso que ela abriu quando notou minha expressão de desejo me fez ter certeza que todos os movimentos eram propositais.</p><p>Eu sorri de volta e ela manteve os olhos pregados aos meus quando suas mãos fizeram o caminho inverso e se detiveram sobre o zíper do vestido, brincando um pouco com o fecho e sorrindo para mim com cara de quem queria brincar mais, e de várias outras maneiras.</p><p>Eu gemi com o arrepio que percorreu meu corpo enquanto ela abria sua única peça de roupa, com movimentos insuportavelmente lentos. Observei - e desejei - cada parte do seu corpo que ia aparecendo: primeiro os seios, ainda cobertos por um sutiã vermelho, a pele muito branca da sua barriga bem definida e, por ultimo, a minúscula calcinha vermelha que - ainda - cobria a única parte do seu corpo onde minhas mãos nunca haviam estado.</p><p>Assim que a peça foi jogada ao chão ela me estendeu novamente sua mão e, ainda sem falar nada, ofereci o apoio que ela pediu para se ajoelhar e logo depois sentar-se sobre meu quadril, uma perna de cada lado do meu corpo. Senti sua boca grudar no meu pescoço e suas mãos trabalharem na abertura do botão e do zíper da minha calça, me alisando suavemente durante o processo.</p><p>Quando o meu zíper já estava completamente aberto eu me sentei também, e com uma das mãos enfiadas nos seus cabelos nos virei na cama, me deitando sobre seu corpo - com o cuidado de me certificar que ela continuaria me sentindo - e percorri com o dedo indicador todo o decote do seu sutiã.</p><p>—Já disse que gosto de vermelho? - Perguntei olhando-a nos olhos.</p><p>—Já. - Confirmou apoiando suas mãos ao lado do próprio corpo, completamente entregue.</p><p>—Eu menti. Na verdade eu amo essa cor. - Esclareci antes de beijá-la novamente e matar todas as nossas vontades.</p><p>Eu não sei dizer qual parte daquela noite foi melhor, pois escolher entre os arranhões em minhas costas, seus olhos revirando de prazer e os gemidos contidos e profundos de Gina e meu ouvido me parecia impossível.</p><p>Não sei exatamente quanto tempo depois de chegarmos ao meu quarto, eu joguei meu edredom sobre nós dois e adormecemos exaustos, mas satisfeitos. No dia seguinte acordei com ela completamente enroscada em mim, ainda adormecida. A expressão pacifica, como eu nunca a tinha visto antes, o rosto quase angelical fazendo perfeito contraste com tudo que minha memória me mostrava sobre poucas horas atrás.</p><p>Eu havia perdido um pouco a noção do tempo e não fazia ideia de que horas era então me mexi bem devagar na cama para me levantar sem acordá-la e buscar meu celular na cozinha. Quando tirei seu braço de cima do meu corpo ela resmungou alto e sem abrir os olhos me puxou novamente, pedindo manhosa:</p><p>—Não vai não, fica aqui comigo.</p><p>—Só vou ver que horas são. - Respondi parando meu movimento e olhando sua expressão contrariada, segurando o riso.</p><p>—Mas isso não importa. - Determinou me puxando mais e eu me virei de frente para ela, decidido a não sair mais dali.</p><p>Gina aproximou seu corpo do meu e colocou uma das pernas sobre as minhas, se aninhando em meu peito para voltar a dormir. Eu não estava acostumado com tanta proximidade pós-sexo, mas me senti satisfeito ao passar meu braço por cima de seu corpo e começar a acariciar levemente suas costas enquanto sua respiração se tornava mais lenta e profunda.</p><p>Eu acabei dormindo mais um pouco também, e quando finalmente acordamos já se aproximava da hora do almoço. Depois do nosso bom dia, e de trocar com ela um sorriso enorme que dizia mais do que se tivéssemos gritado que adoramos a noite passada, eu disse que iria tomar banho e perguntei, educadamente, é claro, se ela queria vir junto ou preferia ir sozinha depois, enquanto eu preparava nosso café.</p><p>—Acho que eu vou com você. - Respondeu fingindo pensar no assunto. - Vamos ver se você consegue ser ainda melhor de chuveiro do que de cama. - Finalizou sorrindo e eu gargalhei com o elogio.</p><p>—Pois se você for melhor de chuveiro do que de cama, eu não saio de lá de dentro vivo. - Retribui sendo totalmente sincero, mas ela arqueou a sobrancelha em dúvida enquanto ria comigo.</p><p>Antes que eu insistisse que estava falando sério ela afastou nossa coberta e se levantou, sem nenhum constrangimento em estar totalmente nua. Eu a acompanhei primeiro com os olhos, mas me levantei também e entrei no banheiro logo atrás, no momento em que ela estava parada em frente ao meu espelho arrumando os cabelos longos, que lhe caiam até o meio das costas.</p><p>Eu me encostei ao batente da porta e fiquei observando seu corpo, mais baixo que o meu e cheio de curvas, parado em frente a pia. Do ângulo em que eu estava conseguia ver seu reflexo e ela também conseguia ver o meu, já que sorriu pra mim quando eu parei ali. Depois de pentear o cabelo com os dedos algumas vezes, ela procurou meus olhos no reflexo à sua frente antes de fazer a pergunta.</p><p>—Você tem algo para eu prender o cabelo?</p><p>—Não. - Eu respondi rindo, pois para mim era um tanto óbvio que eu não tivesse nada disso.</p><p>—Ninguém nunca esqueceu coisas de cabelo aqui? - Ela riu também e perguntou sem nenhum tom de especulação, apenas uma duvida realmente, enquanto segurava os cabelos em um coque frouxo.</p><p>—Ninguém nunca dormiu aqui. - Respondi sério, observando o sorriso de antes deixar seu rosto e se transformar em um olhar profundo, avaliador, antes de sorrir novamente, com extrema satisfação, e deixar os fios caírem soltos sobre suas costas outra vez.</p><p>—Então vou ter que deixar molhar mesmo. - Concluiu se virando e andando em minha direção, a mesma expressão decidida de ontem, antes de me beijar após a sobremesa.</p><p>Nós já estávamos nus, então quando suas mãos se apoiaram nos meus ombros e ela ficou na ponta dos pés para me beijar, eu apertei forte sua cintura e a conduzi primeiro para o meu chuveiro, depois para a parede ao lado dele, e então ela me levou ao paraíso, mais uma vez.</p><p>Não havia o conforto de ontem, com uma cama inteira para explorarmos, mas havia as mãos e a boca de Gina pelo meu corpo, e isso era tudo que eu precisava nesse momento. Seus cabelos molhados grudados sobre os seios davam um ar mais sensual à cena que eu presenciei quando desci meus beijos por sua barriga, sem nunca desgrudar meus olhos dos seus, até que ela precisou fechá-los e morder deliciosamente os lábios para conter a sensação de mais um orgasmo.</p><p>Ficamos um tempo embaixo do chuveiro trocando carinhos ousados e conversando bobagens, até que ela confessou que estava morrendo de fome. Foi um alivio o pedido ter vindo dela, porque eu também estava, mas não queria estragar o momento. Gina se enxugou com a toalha que eu havia trazido para ela quando cheguei ao banheiro, prendeu-a sobre os seios e tentou arrumar um pouco os cabelos bagunçados.</p><p>Eu parei em frente ao meu guarda roupa e tirei de lá uma boxer qualquer e uma bermuda, enquanto ela vestia a mesma roupa de ontem, mas continuava descalça. Peguei as toalhas novamente e pendurei no banheiro, para depois seguirmos juntos até a cozinha.</p><p>A minha camisa jogada no corredor, os sapatos dela de qualquer jeito na sala de jantar e a mesa totalmente desfeita nos fizeram sorrir um para o outro, cúmplices.</p><p>—Estava tão arrumadinho ontem quando cheguei... - Comentou com falsa lamentação entrando na cozinha à minha frente e se encostando ao balcão.</p><p>—Eu nem me importo de arrumar de novo se você vier me ajudar a bagunçar. - Respondi piscando pra ela e lhe roubando um selinho rápido, que ela retribuiu sorrindo. - O que quer comer?</p><p>—Tem cereal?</p><p>—Sim. - Respondi tirando a caixa de dentro do armário.</p><p>—Então eu quero isso, se você não se importar. - Pediu educadamente.</p><p>Comemos na cozinha mesmo, na pequena mesa que havia ali e que eu normalmente usava. Assim que passamos pela sala de jantar Gina se dirigiu até a mesa onde jantamos no dia anterior para arrumá-la, mas eu a impedi que continuasse o caminho e neguei com veemência todas as suas justificativas para me ajudar a arrumar o que havíamos tirado do lugar.</p><p>—Não Gina, já disse que não precisa. - Insisti pela ultima vez abraçando-a pela cintura e a arrastando para a sala comigo.</p><p>—Como você é teimoso! - Reclamou rindo quando eu soltei seu corpo no sofá para pegar o controle da TV.</p><p>Liguei o aparelho, entreguei o controle para que ela pudesse escolher o que iriamos assistir, e me deitei trazendo-a junto e acomodando seu corpo à minha frente. Ela parou de passar os canais quando encontrou um filme qualquer que eu não prestei muita atenção qual era, e deixou o controle no chão, em frente ao sofá.</p><p>Seu corpo estava moldado ao meu, e a proximidade entre nós era muito gostosa. Passei meu braço livre sobre ela e levei minha mão ao seu zíper, abaixando-o até logo abaixo dos seios para acariciar levemente sua pele exposta. Ela riu quando sentiu o carinho, e eu ri também ao ouvir sua risada, mas continuamos apenas assistindo, sem realmente prestar atenção.</p><p>—Gostei de você ter dormido aqui. - Falei baixinho, ainda acariciando a curva dos seus seios, e dando um beijo leve em sua bochecha.</p><p>—Gostei de ser a primeira. - Afirmou satisfeita, virando o rosto para trás e me dando um selinho demorado, enquanto acariciava meu rosto.</p><p>Continuamos deitados juntos até que o primeiro filme acabou e começou o próximo, bem mais legal que o anterior. Eu me levantei tempo suficiente para trazer algo para bebermos e voltei a me acomodar atrás dela, como estávamos antes.</p><p>Assim que o filme acabou, Gina olhou as horas e informou que precisava ir embora, pois ainda queria repassar alguns exercícios de biologia antes de jantar com Ron e Hermione. Eu me senti um pouco deslocado com a noticia, mas disfarcei bem e concordei.</p><p>Ela calçou novamente os sapatos, pegou a bolsa e as chaves, e eu a acompanhei até a garagem. Voltei para casa assim que ela saiu, e, antes de me jogar no sofá novamente, arrumei toda a bagunça que tínhamos feito.</p><p>Não nos falamos até no dia seguinte à tarde, quando eu entrei na sala para a aula de Química e ela me recepcionou com um sorriso lindo, que meu rosto retribuiu antes mesmo que eu pensasse em fazê-lo. Ao final, como de costume ela continuou me esperando e eu me sentei ao seu lado quando o ultimo aluno saiu.</p><p>—Oi, Gi. - Cumprimentei e ela me olhou, tirando sua atenção do caderno onde fazia anotações.</p><p>—Gi? - Perguntou rindo após me dar um selinho demorado.</p><p>—Apelido carinhoso. - Esclareci e ela riu mais.</p><p>—Gostei. Ninguém me chama assim.</p><p>—Eu gosto de ser único. - Falei presunçoso e esperei que ela gargalhasse antes de ir direto ao assunto. - Minhas provas começam em duas semanas, e eu preciso começar a estudar para elas. Você se importa de estudar outra coisa enquanto isso?</p><p>—Claro que não, você deveria ter falado antes. Eu até esqueço que você também tem uma vida escolar. - Respondeu sinceramente e rindo com a última parte.</p><p>—Se você quiser, pode ir comigo pra casa e estudar lá. Não vai me atrapalhar tirar uma ou outra dúvida enquanto leio. - Ofereci, mas ela negou com a cabeça antes de responder.</p><p>—Não, lindo. Eu vou acabar te atrapalhando. - Justificou-se e eu ri.</p><p>—Lindo? - Perguntei olhando-a de canto.</p><p>—Apelido carinhoso. - Esclareceu me imitando e eu ri. - Embora eu ache que mais pessoas te chamem assim, eu gosto de ser sincera.</p><p>Nós rimos e nos beijamos por um tempo antes de sairmos juntos em direção a saída e, de la, ir cada um para sua casa. Nenhum dos dois estava de carro, então teríamos que andar por um quarteirão juntos para então nos separarmos e ir cada um para um lado.</p><p>Assim que saímos da escola e viramos para a mesma direção na calçada, sem pensar eu segurei sua mão. Ela ficou meio surpresa com o ato e eu fiquei sem graça quando ela me olhou antes de retribuir entrelaçando os dedos nos meus e sorrindo graciosamente para mim.</p><p>E lá estava meu coração descompassado novamente.</p><p>Durante essa semana ela não quis ir para minha casa nenhum dia, para não me atrapalhar. Quando a sexta feira chegou e ela veio se despedir antes de ir embora, eu pedi carinhosamente para que ela me acompanhasse:</p><p>—Eu estou com saudade de você, Gi. - Falei baixinho beijando seu pescoço e baixando minhas mãos até sua bunda, prensando seu corpo no meu. Ela gemeu baixinho antes de aceitar.</p><p>Nesse dia, assim que fechei a porta ela enlaçou meu pescoço e nossa viagem durou apenas até o sofá da sala.</p><p>Comemos pizza no jantar e eu a levei em casa depois de muita insistência para que ela ficasse, e muita negação por parte dela. Quando parei o carro em frente ao portão do condomínio onde Gina morava, ela desceu e eu esperei que entrasse, como todos os dias.</p><p>Antes que o porteiro abrisse o portão, um homem alto e também ruivo parou ao seu lado e apoiou a mão na base das costas dela, muito intimamente, antes de dar um beijo em seu rosto. Observei os dois conversarem brevemente, Gina apontar pra o meu carro e o homem ao seu lado me lançar um aceno educado, que eu retribui antes de sair com o carro.</p><p>“Finalmente, o famoso Ron.”. Pensei virando a esquina antes mesmo que eles entrassem. Se ela não estivesse a salvo com ele, não estaria com mais ninguém.</p><p>Não nos vimos no final de semana, mas eu liguei no sábado e ela me ligou no domingo. Na semana seguinte a rotina foi a mesma, embora ela tenha vindo estudar comigo na terça feira. Ficamos o tempo todo deitados na minha cama grande, cada um com seus livros e realmente estudando. Paramos apenas para jantar.</p><p>Na sexta estávamos tendo revisão na faculdade, pois a próxima aula já seria nossa primeira prova, quando Cedrico e Dino me chamaram e eu me virei para saber o que eles queriam.</p><p>—Seu aniversario ta chegando cara, onde vai ser dessa vez? - Dino perguntou.</p><p>—Sei lá, nem pensei muito nisso, mas acho que naquela mesma balada do ano passado. Eu curto o lugar. - Dei de ombros e os dois assentiram.</p><p>—E quem a gente vai arrastar dessa vez? - Cedrico perguntou se referindo a quem eu iria escolher para pegar esse ano.</p><p>—Escolham vocês, eu já tenho companhia. E não que isso seja uma competição, mas eu duvido que haja qualquer pessoa melhor que ela. - Respondi imediatamente, fazendo os dois arregalarem os olhos e me preparando, internamente, para zoeira que viria a seguir.</p><p>Cedrico gargalhou imediatamente e Dino perguntou em tom de zombaria, mal segurando o riso.</p><p>—E se sua companhia perfeita não quiser ir?</p><p>Dei de ombros antes de responder, tão sarcástico quanto ele, mas completamente sincero.</p><p>—Eu fico em casa com ela. Será bem mais divertido do que com vocês.</p><p>Eu tive que aguentar por dois dias eles me chamando de cachorrinho e outras coisas mais, mas o que eles ou qualquer um falava nunca teve muita influência sobre o que eu queria, então não me importei.</p><p>No final de semana Gina e eu não nos vimos durante o dia, mas domingo à noite eu a busquei em casa e fomos até uma pizzaria do bairro para ficarmos juntos um pouco. Estávamos cada vez mais íntimos, não apenas sexualmente falando, e isso era incrivelmente bom.</p><p>No dia seguinte fiz minha primeira prova, tão difícil quanto todas as outras que eu já havia tido na faculdade, e durante toda a semana não foi diferente. Por isso eu saía quase correndo para casa quando a aula à tarde acabava, pois se eu não estudasse poderia perder o semestre.</p><p>Quarta feira à noite ela me ligou e pediu um milhão de desculpas por me interromper, mas precisava me contar, felicíssima, que havia acertado a formula molecular de um 3-metil pentano. Eu ri quando ouvi o que Gina queria, mas a parabenizei e conversamos por mais uns dez minutos até desligar o telefone.</p><p>Só tivemos tempo de nos ver, por mais do que os cinquenta minutos da minha aula, na sexta feira, quando eu já não tinha nada mais para estudar e a convidei para ir comigo para casa. O sorriso malicioso que ela me lançou com o convite me fez ter certeza que a sua saudade era tão grande quanto a minha. E de que faríamos tudo, menos estudar Química.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ainda estávamos deitados na minha cama, ofegantes e abraçados, quando o celular de Gina tocou. Ela virou-se o suficiente para pegar o aparelho no bolso da calça que estava caída por ali em qualquer lugar e se deitou ao meu lado novamente, levando-o ao ouvido.</p><p>—Oi Ron. - Cumprimentou como sempre o atendia, e eu fiquei em silêncio acariciando sua barriga. - Não, claro que não me esqueci. - Respondeu coçando a testa, com cara de que havia, de fato, se esquecido de algo importante. - Não, estou na casa do Harry, mas já estava indo embora. - Esclareceu e se virou para mim, com cara de quem se desculpa. - Ok, vou ver. - Falou mordendo a unha do dedão, preocupada. - Até, beijo.</p><p>Assim que encerrou a ligação ela se inclinou e colocou o aparelho sobre o criado mudo ao lado da minha cama. Ao se deitar novamente do meu lado Gina carregava uma expressão de quem não sabia o que dizer.</p><p>—O que foi? - Perguntei fazendo carinho em sua cintura e virando seu corpo de frente para mim.</p><p>Não era muito fácil me concentrar com ela nua ao meu lado, mas eu resolvi fazer um esforço e manter minha mão no máximo até a curva do seu quadril.</p><p>—Eu tinha marcado de jantar com Ron e Mione hoje, e esqueci. - Informou, ainda não me convencendo de que aquele era o tópico principal.</p><p>—Tudo bem, pelo visto ele ainda não chegou em casa, então da tempo. - Respondi, incentivando-a a continuar.</p><p>—Sim, mas... - Começou e fez uma breve pausa, durante a qual eu segurei o riso ao ver suas bochechas corarem diante de mim, como pouquíssimas vezes até agora. - Ele quer te... Ron pediu para que eu te levasse também. - Finalizou desviando um pouco o olhar e fitando meu peito.</p><p>Eu não estava realmente surpreso, porque na verdade eu sabia que se continuássemos nos vendo com frequência uma hora ele iria querer saber melhor quem eu sou. Para ser sincero eu estava feliz, porque ela concordou com o convite dele, só não esperava que a expectativa de conhecer a família dela, ou pelo menos uma parte da família, me deixaria um pouco nervoso.</p><p>—E você está com vergonha porque eu sou feio? - Brinquei para descontrair um pouco e ela riu, voltando a me olhar.</p><p>—Feio? Não vejo onde você é feio! - Afirmou me olhando de cima a baixo e eu ri também. - Não precisa, se você não quiser, eu...</p><p>—Não Gi, para! - Interrompi colocando minha mão sobre sua boca para que ela se calasse. - Claro que eu vou. Por que não iria querer? - Perguntei e ela deu de ombros. - Aonde vamos?</p><p>—Comida japonesa, mas não sei qual será. É um novo que a Mione quer nos levar.</p><p>—Ta bom, me da uns minutos que eu vou tomar um banho rápido e me trocar. - Grudei minha boca na dela rapidamente antes de me levantar e entrar no banheiro.</p><p>Minutos depois parei em frente ao meu guarda roupa, com a toalha enrolada na cintura, e passei as mãos pelos cabelos enquanto tentava me decidir o que vestir. Gina já havia colocado as roupas novamente, mas continuava deitada em minha cama, e riu quando eu baguncei meus cabelos pela terceira vez, sem sair do lugar.</p><p>—Pode vestir qualquer coisa. - Falou prendendo o riso, e eu ri olhando pra trás.</p><p>—É um momento difícil, esse. - Justifiquei e ela gargalhou.</p><p>Me virei novamente para frente e continuei parado, até que ela veio andando até mim e abraçou minha cintura, apoiando o rosto nas minhas costas e dando um beijo no meu ombro.</p><p>—Posso? - Pediu apontando para o meu armário.</p><p>—Por favor! - Permiti dando espaço para ela. - Fique a vontade.</p><p>Gina olhou um pouco para tudo que havia ali dentro e eu a observei se movimentar, muito a vontade. Incrivelmente, por mais ciumento que eu fosse com as minhas coisas (como todo filho único), não me importei que ela mexesse em uma coisa ou outra. No fim ela tirou uma camisa polo azul e uma calça jeans escura de lá de dentro e me entregou.</p><p>—Tome, se sua preocupação é o que vestir, com isso você estará mais arrumado que o Ron. - Respondeu e eu ri.</p><p>Ela olhou para baixo e me viu apenas de toalha, então sorriu sugestivamente e virou-se novamente para o meu guarda roupa.</p><p>—Como eu me esqueço dessa peça, né? - Ironizou abrindo minha primeira gaveta e encontrado todas as minhas cuecas ali dentro.</p><p>—Só branco e preto? - Questionou passando a mão levemente pelas peças dobradas. - Que monótono! - Afirmou tirando uma boxer branca e me entregando.</p><p>—Você esperava roxo? Vermelho? - Perguntei começando a me vestir, enquanto ela fechava as portas e ria.</p><p>—Melhor não, está bom assim nessa sua monotonia saudável. - Finalizou ainda sorrindo e se sentando na cama, de frente para mim, para me olhar enquanto eu me vestia.</p><p>Me troquei rápido, tentei arrumar os cabelos, calcei um tênis que estava por ali e vinte minutos depois já estávamos na garagem, dentro do meu carro e esperando que o porteiro abrisse o portão para sairmos em direção à casa dela. Nem dez minutos depois eu estava, pela primeira vez, cruzando o portão de entrada do condomínio onde Gina morava.</p><p>Passamos pelo hall meticulosamente decorado e aguardamos o elevador de mãos dadas, mas em silêncio. Eu tentava ao máximo não soar deselegante ou mal educado, mas a curiosidade de saber mais me fazia olhar tudo em volta, por isso, assim que entramos no apartamento consideravelmente mais amplo que o meu, eu agradeci mentalmente por Ron ainda não ter chegado. Ela abriu a porta e me deu passagem, entrando logo em seguida e trancando-a atrás de nós.</p><p>—Bom, é aqui que eu me escondo! - Falou parando ao meu lado e apontando para a sala ampla e bem decorada.</p><p>—Parabéns, é um belo esconderijo! - Elogiei e ela riu.</p><p>—Vem, vou te mostrar o resto da minha casa. - Falou já me puxando pela mão e indo por uma porta à nossa direita.</p><p>Passamos pela cozinha que era maior do que a minha e repleta de armários, sala de jantar com uma enorme mesa de vidro que parecia nunca ter sido usada de tão limpa, varanda que parecia quase um quintal, lavabo pequeno entre as duas salas, um quarto à esquerda que ela abriu a porta tempo suficiente para que eu visse apenas guarda roupas de todos os lados onde ela e o irmão guardavam as coisas, quarto do Ron ao fundo, onde não entramos, é claro, e chegamos ao quarto dela, à direita do corredor.</p><p>—E aqui é o meu quarto. - Anunciou empurrando a porta entreaberta e entrando à frente.</p><p>—Rosa? - Perguntei meio sem acreditar e ela riu, mas não falou nada.</p><p>A parede da cabeceira da cama era de um tom muito sutil de rosa, com roupas de cama de um tom um pouco mais escuro da mesma cor, e mais travesseiros do que eu julgaria necessário. Passamos entre a cama de casal e a TV enorme que havia em frente, e fomos até a porta do outro lado, para que ela me mostrasse o banheiro branco, mas com toalha e tapetes também rosa.</p><p>—Eu gosto dessa cor. - Justificou passando os braços pelo meu pescoço quando voltamos a parar em frente a sua cama, e eu ri. - Ron não queria que eu fizesse isso, mas eu o convenci. - Explicou piscando pra mim.</p><p>Nós rimos um para o outro e quando nossos lábios se tocaram, ao mesmo tempo que eu apertava um pouco mais sua cintura, uma voz atrás de mim me fez quase dar um pulo, e afrouxar imediatamente o aperto das minhas mãos.</p><p>—E eu tomaria cuidado se fosse você, ela é bem convincente quando quer.</p><p>Gina olhou para o lado calmamente e riu pra o irmão, eu me virei também para onde voz havia soado e encontrei um ruivo alto e sério, elegante e completamente vestido de branco, encostado ao batente da porta com uma morena baixa de cabelos enrolados, e muito bonita, abraçada à sua cintura e sorrindo abertamente para nós.</p><p>—Desculpem, a porta estava aberta. - Ela se desculpou sorridente.</p><p>—Não tem problema. - Gina afirmou, me puxando em direção a eles. - Que bom que chegaram! - Exclamou ao mesmo tempo em que ficou na ponta dos pés pra abraçar o irmão.</p><p>Eu observei como ele sorriu carinhoso ao abaixar a cabeça e retribuir quando ela jogou os braços em volta do seu pescoço, e num movimento automático, que me pareceu ser repetido com bastante frequência, virar o rosto para que ela o beijasse. A próxima a ser abraçada foi a moça que eu sabia se chamar Mione, e ela cochichou algo que fez a minha... aluna (?) rir.</p><p>—Ron, Mione, esse é Harry. - Apresentou, apontando para mim, e eu me senti corar quando dei um passo à frente e apertei a mão do homem à minha frente.</p><p>Quando fiz o mesmo e estiquei a mão para Hermione, ela desviou e me abraçou brevemente. Eu fiquei um tanto surpreso, mas retribui.</p><p>—Finalmente, Harry! - Exclamou depois de me soltar e eu ri se graça.</p><p>—Finalmente mesmo. - Ron concordou, já não tão sério. - Vou tomar banho, me dá meia hora e saímos. - Pediu e saiu em direção ao próprio quarto, após dar um beijo no pescoço da namorada.</p><p>No começo eu não sabia bem o que fazer quando ficamos só nos três no quarto, principalmente quando Gina foi até o cômodo ao lado para trocar de roupas, mas quando Ron voltou eu estava sentado confortavelmente na cama da sua irmã, com ela deitada entre minhas pernas e Hermione deitada à nossa frente, contando coisas engraçadas sobre o tempo em que estavam na faculdade e ela e Ron se enrolavam sem compromisso.</p><p>—Eu não te enrolava. - Ele se defendeu enquanto se ajoelhava no chão ao lado da cama e se debruçava sobre Mione, que riu.</p><p>—Mas eu sim! - Ela respondeu, nos fazendo rir. - Vamos? - Convidou se levantando, e a seguimos.</p><p>Ron sugeriu que fossemos todos no carro dele, e na volta eu passaria aqui e iria embora. O percurso não foi longo, mas o fizemos sem pressa em meio a muitas risadas e piadas de todos os lados.</p><p>No fim, o que eu imaginei que seria uma noite tensa, acabou sendo um dos meus encontros mais divertidos em meses. Ron e Mione não eram os médicos sérios e carrancudos que eu imaginei, e Gina era quase outra pessoa perto deles. Ela agia completamente espontânea, rindo e falando besteiras quando tinha vontade.</p><p>Voltamos para casa bem tarde nesse dia, e quando Ron estacionou o carro em frente ao prédio para que eu descesse, me despedi deles como se já os conhecesse a mais do que algumas horas e dei um beijo rápido em Gina, seguido de um “até amanhã”. Antes que eu chegasse ao meu carro ouvi a porta bater novamente e alguns passos apressados atrás de mim, quando me virei ela andava apressada em minha direção e o irmão já havia retornado para entrar na garagem.</p><p>—Estou me convidando para dormir na sua casa. - Explicou quando eu me virei para espera-la com olhar questionador.</p><p>—Será muito bem vinda! - Respondi sorrindo, e completamente feliz, antes de entrar no carro.</p><p>Passamos o sábado inteiro juntos, e Gina usou durante todo o dia apenas uma camiseta minha que a deixou insuportavelmente sexy e resultou em vários momentos de sexo pelo meu apartamento. No domingo eu não a vi, mas nos falamos por telefone alguns minutos.</p><p>Os dias seguintes se passaram tão rápidos, e em meio a tantas matérias novas que eu só me lembrei de falar sobre o meu aniversário na sexta feira, um dia antes. Nós dois estávamos na sala da minha casa, no final da tarde, e enquanto eu estava sentado no chão, com as costas apoiadas no sofá, Gina estava deitada sobre ele, bagunçando meus cabelos enquanto eu corrigia alguns exercícios que ela havia feito na noite anterior.</p><p>—Amanhã é meu aniversário. - Falei de repente, nem eu acreditando que havia esquecido.</p><p>—O que? - Perguntou incrédula, virando meu rosto para ela, ainda me segurando pelos cabelos.</p><p>—Ai! - Reclamei e ela riu, fazendo carinho no alto da minha cabeça. - É meu aniversário amanhã.</p><p>—E você me fala hoje? - Repetiu sua incredulidade. - Não acredito nisso!</p><p>—Esqueci de falar antes, desculpa. - Pedi e ela riu outra vez. - Eu e os caras da faculdade estamos querendo ir a uma boate comemorar. O que você acha? Só vamos se você quiser, se não fazemos qualquer outra coisa ou ficamos em casa mesmo...</p><p>Eu sugeri casualmente, dando de ombros, mas seja lá o que ela tenha entendido com a minha proposta fez seus olhos brilharem.</p><p>—Claro que eu quero ir! - Prontificou-se bastante sorridente. - Amanhã que horas?</p><p>—Não sei, umas dez da noite. - Respondi e ela concordou. - Se você quiser, eu te busco mais cedo, ai ficamos um pouco mais juntos, nos arrumamos aqui e saímos.</p><p>—Pode ser. - Concordou rapidamente.</p><p>Ela foi embora mais cedo que o normal, porque precisava escolher uma roupa. No dia seguinte pela manhã meus pais me ligaram e, depois de se lamentarem por não poderem vir me ver nesse ano, passaram horas querendo saber tudo sobre mim, e sobre Gina, enquanto eu fazia o mesmo com eles. Depois de dormir um pouco a tarde, eu a busquei as seis, como combinamos.</p><p>Gina entrou no meu carro carregando um nécessaire grande demais, um cabide envolto em um daqueles sacos protetores de roupa e jogou no meu colo, com um pedido de desculpas, um sapato de saltos tão altos que eu duvidei que ela conseguisse andar naquilo.</p><p>—Precisa mesmo tudo isso? - Perguntei em duvida e ela riu, me dando um beijo demorado.</p><p>—Precisaria de um pouco mais, mas eu resolvi não levar muita bagagem, para que o Ron não enfartasse, caso me encontrasse no corredor, pensando que estou me mudando. - Respondeu animada e eu ri, saindo em direção ao meu apartamento.</p><p>Namoramos um pouco no sofá e quando as coisas estavam esquentando demais ela pediu um tempo e saiu correndo em direção ao corredor, voltando minutos depois e carregando um embrulho azul nas mãos. Eu nunca soube reagir quando ganhava presentes, então fiquei imediatamente vermelho.</p><p>—Aah Gi... - Resmunguei e ela riu, se sentando de frente pra mim, entre as minhas pernas.</p><p>—Para, nem começa a reclamar. Eu acho que você nem vai gostar. - Defendeu-se e rimos. - Leve em consideração que você não me deu tempo hábil para comprar algo decente. Mas agora abra.</p><p>—Não se preocupe com isso. - Respondi abrindo primeiro o cartão.</p><p>“Para o melhor professor de Química de todos os tempos, e mestre em reações.</p><p>♡, Gi”</p><p>Eu ainda nem sabia o que havia no embrulho, mas só o cartão já havia me agradado bastante. Não contive o sorriso enorme enquanto desatava o laço e virava em minhas mãos uma embalagem transparente repleta de coisas para prender cabelo. Na verdade, eu nem sabia que haviam tantas opções assim para fazer um penteado.</p><p>Imediatamente aquele primeiro dia que ela dormiu aqui, quando pediu algo para prender seus fios ruivos, me veio à cabeça e eu não consegui deixar de achar sua escolha muito pertinente. E gargalhei com isso.</p><p>—Muito sugestivo! - Falei rindo, apontando para o pacote colorido em minhas mãos.</p><p>—Abra direito, tem outro! - Respondeu animada e rindo também.</p><p>Eu mal reparei que havia certo peso ali dentro ainda, e o estojo de madeira que caiu na minha mão era graciosamente gravado com um HP e guardava uma caneta elegante, daquelas que eu nunca sequer tinha pensado em ter. Mas que gostei bastante.</p><p>—Nossa! - Exclamei surpreso e sem saber o que dizer. - Obrigado.</p><p>—Eu não sabia o que comprar, desculpe se você não gostou. Mas é para quando você decidir o que quer fazer quando se formar. Seja o que for, precisará de uma dessa.</p><p>—Eu adorei. Mesmo! - Respondi sincero.</p><p>—Feliz aniversário, professor. - Gina desejou baixinho, provocante, se ajeitando em meu colo para ficar mais perto de mim.</p><p>—Obrigado, aluna. - Agradeci no mesmo tom, enlaçando sua cintura e grudando nossos lábios.</p><p>Ela correspondeu com o mesmo desejo que o meu, mas se esquivou pouco tempo depois e olhou no relógio. Eram oito da noite, e ela praticamente pulou de cima de mim porque precisava começar a se arrumar, ou não daria tempo.</p><p>—Mas ainda faltam duas horas! - Exclamei confuso.</p><p>—Eu sei. - Respondeu como se fosse óbvio. - Só parece muito, mas é pouco.</p><p>Eu a acompanhei até meu quarto e fiquei deitado assistindo TV e acompanhando seus movimentos vez ou outra, quando ela passava por ali, vestindo apenas uma calcinha pequena e um sutiã da mesma cor, preto. Nas duas vezes que tentei chegar mais perto ela não deixou, então desisti e me contentei em observar a paisagem.</p><p>Quarenta minutos antes do horário marcado eu tomei um banho rápido enquanto ela ainda se olhava no meu espelho, me troquei e voltei a esperar que ela terminasse. A ultima vez que Gina passou em minha frente, retornou ao banheiro levando o sapato e o vestido, ainda no cabide.</p><p>Faltando quinze minutos para as dez da noite ela abriu a porta e adentrou meu quarto novamente, anunciando que estava pronta. E ela estava linda. Linda demais, para nossa integridade física.</p><p>—Uau, você está linda... - Elogiei e ela sorriu amplamente. - Mas você vai assim?</p><p>Gina revirou os olhos e riu, vindo até mim.</p><p>—Claro que vou. Você mesmo disse que estou linda! - Explicou se sentando ao meu lado.</p><p>—É que você disse que gosta de homem ciumento. Estou exercendo meu papel. - Disfarcei meu ciúme bobo e me levantei, conduzindo-a até a porta e saindo logo depois.</p><p>Quando chegamos ao local marcado, a maioria das pessoas já havia chego, inclusive Dino e Cedrico. Eu os encontrei no bar, tomando uma cerveja cada um, e me aproximei abraçando Gina pela cintura. Nos cumprimentamos e eu a apresentei aos dois, que sorriram educadamente para ela, como mandam os bons costumes. Algum tempo depois que estávamos ali ela precisou ir ao banheiro e eu a vi se afastar, já prevendo os comentários.</p><p>—Cara, o que é tudo aquilo! - Cedrico exclamou e eu ri do seu olhar surpreso. - Quando você disse que sua companhia era boa, não pensei que fosse tanto assim.</p><p>Eu ri também, afinal era exatamente o tipo de coisa que ele falaria de qualquer pessoa fisicamente bem apessoada.</p><p>—Harry, sério, ela é muito gostosa. - Dino começou e eu me virei para ele, já prevendo o disparate que sua falta de bom senso soltaria. - Quando você se cansar dela me avisa, porque eu preciso pegar também!</p><p>—E quando você se cansar dos seus dentes, repita isso que eu arranco todos eles pra você. - Respondi sem nenhum resquício de humor, deixei minha cerveja sobre o balcão e saí em direção ao banheiro feminino.</p><p>Quando Gina saiu pela porta que indicava o toalete das mulheres estranhou me ver encostado na parede em frente, esperando-a. E como ela era um dos seres mais observadores que eu já havia conhecido, sua primeira reação foi franzir a testa e perguntar se estava tudo bem.</p><p>Por dentro eu ainda estava fervendo com a voz de Dino ecoando em minha cabeça, mas vê-la ali, preocupada e com as mãos espalmadas no meu peito me fez perceber duas coisas: Primeira – Gina é linda, e eu teria que me acostumar com a ideia de que outras pessoas olhariam para ela, eu gostando ou não. Segunda – Minha mãe estava certa quando dizia que eu seria extremamente ciumento, quando me apaixonasse.</p><p>—Claro, está tudo bem. - Respondi puxando-a para um abraço apertado e dando um beijo no alto de sua cabeça, que ficava logo abaixo do meu queixo. - Só vim te esperar. Venha, vamos dançar comigo.</p><p>O resto da noite correu bem, mas eu tomei o cuidado de não deixa-la muito exposta aos olhos do meu colega de classe. Eu não conversei muito mais com eles durante o tempo em que ficamos ali, e também não fomos embora tarde, porque como Gina havia sussurrado em meu ouvido durante uma dança mais sexy, ainda teríamos uma comemoração a sós.</p><p>Assim que entramos em minha casa, já nos agarrando em meio a um beijo faminto, ela se desgrudou de mim tempo suficiente para me deixar doido:</p><p>—É seu aniversário hoje, então você que manda. Como, onde... É só dizer!</p><p>Gina mordeu o lábio provocante quando finalizou, e mal sua frase acabou eu já estava levando-a pra o meu quarto de jogos e colocando seu corpo de costas para mim, apoiado na mesa, exatamente como na primeira vez em que ela esteve aqui. Como eu previa, aquela mesa verde não era mais o meu brinquedo preferido, embora a tenhamos aproveitado muito durante aquela noite.</p><p>No dia seguinte acordamos bem tarde, tomamos café juntos e ela precisou ir embora pouco depois do horário do almoço, porque como havia me dito, já fazia uns dias que não estudava algumas matérias humanas. Quando estacionei o carro em frente a sua casa para deixa-la, me lembrei de algo importante.</p><p>—Quando é o seu aniversário? - Ela me olhou desconfiada diante da pergunta, e eu me justifiquei. - Preciso de bem mais tempo que você para comprar um presente legal.</p><p>Ela riu com a minha resposta, mas respondeu mesmo assim.</p><p>—Daqui a onze dias, dia onze de agosto. Mas não se preocupe com isso, Harry.</p><p>Nos despedimos e eu fui para casa descansar, porque a noite havia sido extremamente bem aproveitada, mas muito mal dormida. No dia seguinte cheguei à faculdade ainda de cara fechada, mas as coisas foram voltando ao normal durante a semana.</p><p>Nos dias que se seguiram eu jantei na casa dela, mas só com Rony dessa vez porque Hermione estava de plantão, e outra vez fomos para lá passar o resto do dia, ao invés do meu apartamento, porque ele estaria de plantão até a manhã seguinte. Eu nunca imaginei que um quarto rosa seria tão convidativo!</p><p>Eu tentei encontrar algo sozinho, mas acabei ligando para minha mãe e pedindo ajuda com o presente de aniversário de Gina. No fim, de tanto eu não saber o que fazer ela acabou dizendo para que eu me preocupasse apenar com o cartão, pois ela compraria uma bolsa bonita e pediria para entregar na minha casa.</p><p>Dia onze de agosto eu dei aula normalmente durante à tarde, mas minha aluna preferida não compareceu porque passaria o dia com o irmão e a cunhada, e então nos encontraríamos apenas a noite, a sós porque ambos teriam plantão noturno. Encontrei os dois no hall de entrada, e após cumprimenta-los Ron abriu novamente a porta para que eu entrasse e me informou que achava que Gina estava no quarto.</p><p>Fiquei um pouco sem graça ao andar por ali sozinho, mas assim que bati na porta fechada do quarto dela, ouvi sua voz me mandando entrar. Ela ainda estava usando apenas lingerie, então me deitei em sua cama e esperei que terminasse, para logo depois leva-la ao nosso jantar.</p><p>Entreguei seu presente no carro, só nós dois, e a vi sorrir amplamente quando leu o meu cartão dedicado a mestre em me causar reações. Pela sua expressão eu percebi que ela havia gostado muito do presente que minha mãe escolheu, e durante o jantar eu confessei que o bom gosto não havia sido meu, e sim de Lily Potter. Ela só me respondeu que já imaginava.</p><p>Passamos a noite em um hotel que eu havia reservado, e embora ela tenha repetido que não era necessário tudo isso, mudou completamente de ideia quando viu o ambiente preparado para nós. No dia seguinte eu não fui à faculdade pela manhã, mas precisaria dar minha aula à tarde, então combinamos de sair direto daqui e ir juntos.</p><p>Nunca tentamos esconder de ninguém que tínhamos algo, mas também não escancaramos o fato diante de todo mundo, então muitos olhares se viraram para nós quando chegamos juntos, apenas para a aula que eu daria, já no meio do período, e ambos de cabelos molhados.</p><p>Assim que entramos uma garota cutucou a amiga, até então de costas, e essa nos olhou de cima a baixo, para então encarar Gina de uma maneira um tanto quanto superior e enraivecida. Quando olhei para a moça ruiva ao meu lado, ela exibia um sorriso tão grande, sugestivo e cínico para a colega de classe, que eu só consegui segurar o riso depois de muito esforço.</p><p>—Então a Srta. Ginevra também é ciumenta? - Perguntei baixinho para que só ela ouvisse, sem disfarçar a pretensão na voz.</p><p>—Não confunda, eu sou cuidadosa! - Respondeu orgulhosa.</p><p>Nós rimos um para o outro e eu me sentei em meu lugar, enquanto ela ia para o dela, ao lado de Luna, que nos encarava com uma expressão muito observadora e um sorriso de canto.</p><p>As próximas semanas passaram rápidas, e durante esse tempo Gina e eu evoluímos nosso relacionamento ao ponto de dormir periodicamente na casa um do outro, e Ron e eu nos tornamos amigos a ponto de tomar cerveja e assistir a alguns jogos juntos, tanto na casa deles quanto na minha. Hermione meio que ficava entre todos nós, mediando todas as relações e sendo uma companhia agradável e divertida.</p><p>Em meados de Setembro Gina havia progredido tanto em Química que me surpreendia, e a partir de Outubro começamos a fazer apenas revisões de todo o conteúdo. Apesar de não haver nada novo, passávamos horas revisando tudo, e isso nos mantinha mais próximos, mesmo que fosse com pilhas de livros e cadernos entre nós.</p><p>Numa sexta feira, já próximo de Novembro, Gina ligou para o Ron para dizer que não iria para casa, e após colocar os livros no chão, tirar as peças maiores e ficar apenas de roupa íntimas, dormimos abraçados, como sempre era.</p><p>Em algumas ocasiões em que eu precisei me trocar na casa de Gina, ou ela na minha, algumas peças de roupas minhas acabaram ficando lá e outras dela aqui. Então, no dia seguinte, quando acordamos, ela não vestiu novamente a calça jeans e a blusa que usava na noite anterior, por causa do inverno que se iniciava, e sim um short pequeno e justo que normalmente usava - a meu pedido - por baixo de roupas mais curtas e uma camiseta minha.</p><p>Fomos até a cozinha para tomar café e nos deitamos novamente agarrados embaixo das cobertas para assistir um filme que havia estreado na TV a cabo no dia anterior. Antes que a primeira parte acabasse a campainha tocou e não adiantou pedir que ela fosse atender a porta, mesmo a casa sendo minha.</p><p>Descalço, usando apenas a calça do pijama e ainda rindo por Gina ter se escondido embaixo das cobertas quando se recusou a vir atender quem nos chamava, eu abri a porta e quase me assustei ao ver quem estava parado ao outro lado da porta.</p><p>—Pai, mãe! - Exclamei ao vê-los, e os dois sorriram para mim enquanto ela se jogava em meu pescoço. - Que bom vê-los.</p><p>Depois de abraçar a ambos e pegar a bolsa da minha mãe enquanto eles entravam, fechei a porta e me encostei ao buffet da sala de jantar, com Dona Lily agarrada a mim e Sr. James com o braço ao redor do meu ombro. Antes que ela desfizesse o aperto em meu pescoço seus olhos se fixaram em algo no chão, ao nosso lado.</p><p>—O que é isso? - Perguntou apontando para o sapato azul, altíssimo, largado ali.</p><p>—É da Gina. - Respondi normalmente, pois os dois já sabiam que nosso relacionamento estava se tornando cada vez mais sério, e sólido. - Ela dormiu aqui hoje.</p><p>—E ainda está aqui? - Minha mãe perguntou animada.</p><p>—Sim. Está deitada, ainda não nos levantamos. Eu iria chamá-la assim que os cumprimentasse. - Respondi e notei a expressão de felicidade de ambos ao perceberem que finalmente a conheceriam. - Esperem um minutinho, já volto.</p><p>Saí em direção ao meu quarto ao mesmo tempo em que os dois se dirigiam ao sofá da sala. Quando entrei no ultimo cômodo do corredor e fechei a porta atrás de mim, a TV estava silenciada e Gina me olhava meio sem acreditar.</p><p>—É quem eu estou pensando que é? - Perguntou meio assustada.</p><p>—Se você está pensando no Sr. e na Sra. Potter, acertou. - Respondi rindo e me jogando em cima dela. - Eu tinha pensado em marcar algo juntos quando eles me dissessem que viriam para cá, mas resolveram vir de surpresa, então vamos assim mesmo.</p><p>—O que vou vestir? - Perguntou com os olhos arregalados.</p><p>—Você já está vestida! - Argumentei.</p><p>—Quando você conheceu o Ron ficou tão em duvida que e eu tive que escolher sua roupa. Acha que eu quero conhecer seus pais de pijama!? - Perguntou com a voz esganiçada, o dedo apontado para mim.</p><p>Eu ri e beijei seu pescoço, fazendo-a rir comigo.</p><p>—Eu sei Gi, mas não tem jeito, eles já estão aqui. - Falei, me levantando e pegando sua blusa no chão e entregando a ela. - Fica de short mesmo e coloca a blusa porque está frio. Vamos, sem medo de conhecer a sogrona. - Brinquei e ela riu.</p><p>—Tudo bem. - Concordou e se levantou, ajeitando o short e tirando a camiseta.</p><p>Enquanto se vestia, eu coloquei a camiseta que até então estava nela, e depois de ir ao banheiro arrumar um pouco os cabelos, finalmente saímos em direção à sala, onde meus pais estavam. Chegamos de mãos dadas, e minha mãe sorriu tão genuinamente para nós que até eu fiquei um pouco sem graça.</p><p>—Pai, mãe, essa é Gina. - Apresentei e os dois se levantaram para abraça-la.</p><p>—É um prazer finalmente conhece-la, querida. - Minha mãe falou empolgada enquanto a abraçada. - Harry fala muito de você para nós.</p><p>—É um prazer, Gina. - Meu pai repetiu a cortesia. - Ele só não conseguiu expressar tão bem o quanto você é bonita. - Elogiou e eu a vi corar graciosamente.</p><p>—Obrigada, é muita gentileza. - Respondeu aos dois, ainda muito sem graça.</p><p>Passamos o sábado juntos, e depois de parar na casa dela por vinte minutos para que se trocasse, almoçamos e jantamos fora. Durante o dia eu percebi cada vez mais o sorriso da Sra. Potter aumentar quando nos via tão próximos. No domingo Gina já havia me dito que tinha marcado de passar o dia com Rony, e eu não insisti para que ela ficasse porque eu queria um pouco desse tempo só com meus pais, também.</p><p>—O que acharam dela? - Perguntei durante o café da manhã, na minha casa mesmo.</p><p>—Ela é um amor! Eu a adorei. - Minha mãe respondeu sorridente.</p><p>—Ela é muito bonita, Harry. Aprovada também. - Meu pai disse simplesmente, dando de ombros e nos fazendo rir.</p><p>—Eu gosto dela. - Comuniquei sem constrangimentos, afinal eu não havia tido irmãos, então os fiz meus melhores amigos.</p><p>—Eu sei. E ela também gosta muito de você. - Minha mãe falou simplesmente, e com uma segurança que não me deixou duvidas.</p><p>A tarde, quando eles foram embora, liguei para Gina e perguntei se poderia levar algo para comermos juntos na casa dela, e assim que ouvi sua resposta positiva peguei as minhas chaves e saí. Meu lado mimado sempre me fazia ficar triste quando meus pais iam embora, mas é o tipo de coisa a que você se acostuma quando está há três anos fora de casa.</p><p>Continuamos com nossas aulas intensivas até que no inicio de dezembro, em uma manhã particularmente fria, eu a levei para fazer a tão temida prova.</p><p>—Você vai conseguir, tenho certeza. - Afirmei com segurança quando ela me abraçou antes de sair do carro.</p><p>Horas depois, quando eu fui busca-la, sua expressão era de quem havia levado um soco, e eu respeitei quando ela disse que preferia não opinar se havia ido bem ou mal, pois preferia ver o resultado antes.</p><p>Durante minha ultima semana de provas as aulas no cursinho já tinham acabado, então eu tinha as tardes inteiras livres para estudar, e boa parte das noites para ficar com ela. No fim, eu consegui aprovar em todas as matérias novamente.</p><p>Na véspera de natal eu viajei para a casa dos meus pais, mas retornei dois dias depois. Quando cheguei de viagem e ela me confirmou, por telefone, que estava em casa, fui quase até lá. Eu esperava encontrar, no máximo, três pessoas sentadas na sala, e não cinco. Assim, eu conheci seus pais tão de surpresa quanto ela conheceu os meus.</p><p>—Sem medo de conhecer o sogrão, por favor! - Brincou como eu havia feito no dia em que ela conheceu o Sr. e a Sra. Potter.</p><p>No geral, a tarde foi bem agradável e eu até me senti a vontade assistindo um jogo qualquer com Ron e seu pai. O único momento constrangedor foi quando o Sr. Weasley se virou para mim, totalmente direto:</p><p>—Você gosta dela? - Quis saber, sem a expressão carrancuda que eu esperava de um sogro, mas também sem humor aparente.</p><p>Antes que eu pudesse responder sua pergunta, a voz de Ron soou ao nosso lado:</p><p>—Tá de quatro por ela, pai. Todo bobão, faz tudo o que Gina quer. - Respondeu debochado.</p><p>—Bom, bom... - Foi a única coisa que o Sr. Weasley respondeu antes de rir e se virar para a TV de novo.</p><p>A mãe dela era extremamente simpática, e parecia querer me alimentar de todas as coisas de comer que houvesse disponível na casa. Ao final disso, eu certamente estava um pouco mais gordo, e muito mais encantado por cada aspecto da vida de Gina que eu descobria a cada dia.</p><p>Gina, Ron, Mione e eu passamos a noite de réveillon juntos, em uma casa de veraneio alugada numa cidadezinha histórica que havia perto de onde morávamos. Como sempre eram nossos encontros, a viagem de três dias foi uma das melhores que já fiz.</p><p>Como ela não trabalhava, e meu emprego só funcionava em período letivo, tivemos o primeiro mês do ano praticamente só pra nós, e fora a viagem de dois dias que fizemos juntos para a casa dos meus pais na metade do mês, ficamos o tempo todo na nossa cidade, dividindo nosso tempo entre minha casa, a casa dela e nossos passeios.</p><p>Os resultados saiam sempre no final de janeiro, e um dia antes da data prevista para a liberação da lista de aprovados ela estava deitada de conchinha comigo, em sua cama, quando eu a chamei.</p><p>—Gi, você está nervosa? - Perguntei baixinho, para não atrapalhar muito o filme que estávamos assistindo.</p><p>—Não sei. - Foi a única coisa que me respondeu, e eu entendi que ela não queria falar sobre o assunto.</p><p>Fui embora um pouco antes do que o normal, nesse dia, e a única coisa que desejei profundamente antes de dormir, é que as coisas tenham dado certo.</p><p>Não sei ao certo quanto tempo eu dormi, porque acordei meio confuso pelo som da campainha tocando ininterruptamente. Praguejei baixinho antes de me levantar e andar em direção à porta. Meus gritos de “Já vai!” não adiantaram de nada, ou então meu visitante era surdo.</p><p>—Gi? - Perguntei surpreso ao vê-la parada ali, encostada ao batente da porta, com uma expressão seria. - O que foi? - Perguntei preocupado, e já prevendo o pior.</p><p>—Eu passei! - Falou alto demais, explodindo em uma gargalhada gostosa e pulando no meu colo. - Passei, amor! Passei! Passei! Passei!</p><p>O fato de que ela me chamou espontaneamente de ‘amor’ não me passou despercebido, e eu a abracei com mais vontade depois disso. E o som da palavra se encaixou tão bem em meus ouvidos, que eu lamentei nunca nos chamarmos assim antes.</p><p>—Eu sabia, amor. Parabéns! - Falei ainda abraçando-a a ponto de levantar seus pés no chão. - Eu tinha certeza que você conseguiria!</p><p>Passamos mais um tempo abraçados e eu observei enquanto ela extravasava toda sua felicidade e alívio, para depois se sentar sobre minha mesa de jantar e me puxar para que eu parasse em sua frente.</p><p>—E agora que eu não preciso mais estudar Química, que pretexto usaremos para nos ver? - Perguntou brincalhona.</p><p>—Ora, como assim? As comemorações, é claro! - Respondi como se fosse óbvio.</p><p>—E existem tantas comemorações assim? - Perguntou divertida, passando os braços por meu pescoço.</p><p>—Claro que sim, veja bem. - Comecei e ela gargalhou enquanto se sentava melhor para me ouvir, o sorriso nunca abandonando nossos lábios. - A primeira é a comemoração da sua casa nova...</p><p>—Verdade, essa será muito em breve. - Concordou.</p><p>—O seu e o meu aniversário. - Acrescentei e ela assentiu. - Dia 8 de Abril - Falei meio incerto, pois apesar de ter certeza absoluta que o dia era esse, nunca havíamos conversado sobre essa data.</p><p>—Nosso primeiro beijo, essa comemoração é importantíssima. - Concordou, me deixando feliz e aliviado por ela também se lembrar.</p><p>—Natal e ano novo. - Apontei e ela concordou. - Minha formatura.</p><p>—Daqui dois anos...</p><p>—Exato! - Afirmei. - Sua formatura.</p><p>—Daqui seis anos!</p><p>—No mínimo! - Argumentei, transformando seu sorriso constante em uma gargalhada.</p><p>—Não te parece muito tempo? - Perguntou presunçosa.</p><p>—Me parece o tempo ideal. - A contradisse e ela sorriu ainda mais abertamente para mim. - E claro, a comemoração imediata.</p><p>—Sim, a comemoração por eu ter passado - Falou orgulhosa.</p><p>—Não, não. - Discordei e ela me olhou confusa. - À minha sorte.</p><p>—Sua sorte? - Perguntou irônica, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.</p><p>—Claro, minha sorte. Todo mundo, pelo menos uma vez na vida, sonha em ficar para sempre com um médico. - Finalizei e a beijei, tão apaixonadamente como sempre.</p><p>No fim, eu realmente gostava muito do que o espelho da minha sala de jantar refletia.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>